


Have My Baby

by LiteraLi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - No Island, Best Friends, Best Friends to Friends with Benefits to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Planned Pregnancy, Platonic Life Partners, Pregnancy, Smut, or so they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraLi/pseuds/LiteraLi
Summary: Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen have been best friends since he walked into her office seven years ago with a latte-covered laptop. Felicity is a permanent fixture in Oliver and his son William’s lives. When Oliver gets baby fever and begins looking for a way to expand his family, there's only one person he’s willing to turn to…
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 950
Kudos: 962





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m super excited to share this new multi-chap fic with you!  
> The title is taken from a book of the same name, which is where I got the idea for this fic from (the premise is the same as the book but the story will be different)! I loved the idea of flipping the gender roles in the ‘girl wants baby and best friend is willing to help’ trope around!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims)!
> 
> Be safe, everyone. Hope this will bring a smile to your face during these crazy times!

  
  


“So, William has been asking for a sibling,” Oliver states nonchalantly, as he and Felicity are finishing up their Chinese takeout dinner. Weekend suppers at her place are a rare entity - they normally meet up for lunch, or else she’s over at his place - but William is at his grandparents for a well overdue visit, and there’s pretty much no one else Oliver or Felicity spend their free time with but each other.

Felicity frowns at what seems like a very out of context revelation. “Uh, William is turning thirteen. I can’t picture him putting down ‘a baby brother or sister’ on his birthday gift wish list.”

“Well, maybe not ‘asking’, per-se. But he’s been hinting at it.” Oliver fiddles with his chopsticks.

Oliver and Felicity had first met when he came by her cubicle at Queen Consolidated for some technical help after spilling a latte on his laptop. His father had recently passed away in a boating accident, leading Oliver to slowly abandon his playboy ways and take on more responsibility at the company in order to fulfill his new duty as head of the household. Felicity was happy to help (and perhaps a little smitten). From then on, Oliver would come to her with all of his technological problems, which she would solve, and then repay her in the form of red wine or lunch dates at Big Belly Burger.

What really solidified their friendship, though, and led their relationship to develop from friendly coworkers to the best friends they are today, was Oliver’s son, William. He had been seven at the time Felicity and Oliver had met, and although he lived mostly with his mother in Central City, he would come to stay with Oliver every other weekend. Felicity can remember clearly the first time she met William. It was the first time Oliver had called her while not at work (“Hey, you’re a genius, right?”). William’s homework had been getting harder and harder for Oliver to help him with, and his son was freaking out a little at not being able to finish all of his assignments over the weekend. Felicity, whose weekend plans were practically nonexistent, had jumped at the chance to help and immediately fell in love with the little boy. Once his homework was finished, she stayed over and they played board games, stayed up late reading together, and ate tons of ice cream the rest of the weekend. And from then on, Felicity was a constant presence in the Queen home - eventually even on weekends when William wasn’t there.

Now, Felicity tilts her head at her best friend in question, wondering where he’s going with this.

“Well, the other day when I told him he was spending too much time playing video games, he yelled at me that he wished he had a sibling so I would have another kid to bug all the time instead of him,” Oliver elaborates, “and he keeps talking about how lucky his friends are that have siblings because they’re never bored. And the other day when Thea was over he was asking all kinds of questions about what it was like for me when she was born and what it was like growing up together.”

“Huh,” Felicity isn’t quite sure how to react. “Well, William’s a big boy and he’s smart. I think he knows you can’t just order him a sibling.”

“But what if I could?” Oliver asks. “Not order one, of course. But have another baby.”

Felicity is at a loss for words. As far as she knows, Oliver isn’t involved with anyone. A few years ago, Samantha had tragically passed away, leaving William in Oliver’s custody full time. Oliver had completely devoted himself to raising his son and wouldn’t risk letting any woman get close, for the fear that she could one day hurt William. Any woman besides Felicity, of course. But that was different, obviously, as their relationship wasn’t a romantic one. 

“What, you mean like, on purpose?” is what her brain apparently decides to make her mouth say.

“Yes, Felicity. On purpose,” Oliver clears his throat, but his voice never wavers, a testament to how serious he must be about this.

“William may be your son and I know you love him, but you don’t have to cater to his every desire. You don’t need to go knock some woman up just because William’s been  _ hinting _ at wanting a sibling!” Okay, maybe the thought about Oliver having a baby with another woman is making her voice kind of high and frantic. But only because she’s sure Oliver can’t possibly want this - to deliberately have a baby with some woman he doesn't know.

“Maybe William’s not the only one that wants a baby,” Oliver counters, “He’s right, being an only child is lonely. I loved having a little sister, and I want that for him too. Besides, I missed out on so much of William’s life. I want to experience everything this time from the beginning - a pregnancy, the birth, those first few years of life - sleepless nights and all.”

Oliver had been shocked when he found out, soon after losing his father, that the woman he had gotten pregnant had not, in fact, had a miscarriage, but was currently raising his young son only a short train ride away. Felicity hadn’t been living in Starling City at the time, but Oliver had filled her in on the details. Robert Queen’s death had apparently not been an accident. There were rich, powerful men and women in Starling City who had used their influence to take advantage of the weak and poor, and he had once been one of them. When his conscience got the better of him and he wanted to speak out, he had been targeted.

Moira Queen, who herself had been involved with these shady undertakings, had also had a change of heart when her husband was murdered and decided to bring everything to light. At the same time, she realized she needed to stop keeping a huge secret from her son - that she had paid to make Samantha and her baby go away. Oliver had gone through a range of emotions when he found out about William - namely, rage at his mother - but ultimately he knew he needed to step up and be there for his son. Meeting and getting partial custody of William had of course also been a huge push for Oliver to clean up his act. 

Felicity had never known an Oliver that wasn’t a responsible adult and caring father, so she could get behind the idea of him wanting to raise another child. She just couldn’t quite comprehend how he was going about it.

“Okay Oliver, I can understand that. Especially being an only child myself. But I don’t understand why you can’t go about this the usual way - you know, find a woman, fall in love, get married if you want, then have the babies! It’s not as though you have a biological clock ticking,” she shakes her head in confusion. Felicity has so many questions. Just what sort of arrangement was he looking for here? Did he just want a baby to raise on his own and nothing else?

Oliver is undeterred. “Well, no, not in the same way a woman might. But I’m not getting any younger - having kids is hard work! I want to be able to keep up with them while they’re growing up too. And I don’t want there to be too much of an age gap between William and this baby. Thea and I are ten years apart, and that’s already a stretch.”

Oliver moves to get up, clearing his plate. 

“Are you done with that?” he nods towards her plate, still half full with fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

Still in shock as to the direction their conversation has turned, and the fact that Oliver seems to already have made up his mind, Felicity knows she won’t be able to finish her food. Why is this affecting her so much? She hands Oliver her plate silently and works with him quickly to put the leftover food away.

“Okay,” she starts, as Oliver closes the fridge, because she is far from done discussing this, “but don’t you at least want a more traditional approach? To have a baby with a woman you want to be with, to have someone to raise the kids with?”

“Come sit with me,” he smiles at her, gesturing to her couch. And boy if that smile doesn’t do things to her.  _ Platonic, friendly things _ . She’s always been a sucker for the Queen boy smile, whether it’s from Oliver, urging her to try some healthy new concoction he’s cooked up, or from William, begging her to play just one more video game with him. It strikes her again how  _ calm _ Oliver is as she follows him to the couch and sits down close to him as she always does, despite having such a large couch. Oliver faces her and continues.

“You know I don’t date anymore, Felicity. It’s too risky. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone I can trust to stay in mine and William’s lives forever, not to mention another baby’s. No, I was thinking of something more formal. Where everything is laid out on the line ahead of time. No surprises and no one getting hurt, especially an innocent child. This would be an official, thought out process.”

Felicity’s heart hurts for Oliver and William with his words. Not only were the two of them robbed of having a relationship with each other during those first few years of William’s life, but they also had complicated feelings towards their own mothers for the parts they’d played in it. Add in the fact that William had lost his mother at such a young age, and it was easy to see why Oliver would be so hesitant to let someone into his and his son’s lives. She knows firsthand from her own childhood experiences the negative effect that past traumas can have on building new relationships. Perhaps it’s no surprise that she and Oliver had sought one another out and built such a deep friendship, knowing and understanding what the other can and can’t handle. If Oliver wants to have a baby, but not a relationship, she’s going to support him one-hundred percent.

(Even though the thought of him going through this with another woman is kind of giving her a stomach ache. Must be something off with the food.)

“So this is like the reverse of a woman going to a sperm bank,” Felicity thinks out loud, putting on her most convincing supportive best-friend voice, “You’d need an egg donor and a surrogate, unless you could find someone to be both. Would you be open to co-parenting with the biological mother, or were you thinking more along the lines of being the sole parent?”

If she thinks of this in terms of a puzzle she needs to solve, of all the working parts that need to come together in order to achieve a goal, it’s a little easier to compartmentalize that they are discussing the logistics of Oliver becoming a father again. Oliver seems a little surprised at how quickly she seems to have shifted gears from asking him if he was sure he wants to do this to full-on discussing technical details, but he answers her questions nonetheless.

“Well, I would be okay with being the sole parent. That’s probably the easiest option. But I think that ideally, I might find someone who’d be willing to co-parent - to be both the egg donor and surrogate, as you put it.” He says the last part teasingly. “That way the baby can grow up with a mother and a father, albeit not in a romantic relationship, but in a situation that was planned and well thought out.” Oliver gives a little shrug.

“Wow, you’re really serious about all of this,” Felicity realizes, “You’ve really thought it all through. I kind of thought this was a spur of the moment conversation.”

“Yeah, I am,” Oliver smiles softly, and again, it does things to her insides, “I really want this, Felicity.” He meets her eyes and she can see the complete honesty of his admission.

“I’m happy for you, Oliver,” Felicity reaches over to squeeze his hand, even though her stomach is still doing flip-flops and for some odd reason she feels like she might start crying. If Oliver is busy raising William, as well as co-parenting a new baby with a different woman - where will she fit in? As he turns her hand over in his own and squeezes back, she makes herself ask, “Do you have any idea who you’ll ask to, um, have a baby with you?” 

For the first time all evening, Oliver seems nervous, tensing up at the question.

“Actually, yeah, I might have an idea about that,” he says shyly, breaking their eye contact for a moment as he looks down at his lap, incidentally where their clasped hands are resting.

Felicity feels her stomach drop. Her mind is spinning, trying to figure out which of the women Oliver has had any sort of relationship in the past he might be referring to. McKenna? Helena? Susan? Sara? Surely not  _ Laurel _ . 

“Oh?” is all she can make out, her voice barely a squeak. Suddenly she wishes she hadn’t asked, and she moves to remove her hand from Oliver’s grasp.

“Felicity.” Oliver says her name in that special way he does, drawing out the syllables, a melodious sound rolling off his tongue. He holds her hand tighter, not letting her pull away, urging her to look at him. She obliges, searching his beautiful blue eyes for some clue as to what he’s thinking.

“Felicity,” he repeats, somewhat urgently, “I want  _ you _ to have my baby.”

Her jaw drops.

“ _ What _ ?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the next chapter picks up right where this leaves off! ;) I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I estimate this fic will be around 10 chapters, plus an epilogue. I have a few more chapters written that need to be edited and beta’ed and am still writing, so hopefully I will be able to update frequently.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off, with Felicity's reaction to Oliver's crazy request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, you guys! You absolutely blew me away with your response and excitement for the first chapter! I hope that you continue to enjoy and that this lives up to your expectations.
> 
> I just want to remind everyone that this is still only Felicity's POV. This is basically part 2 of Chapter 1. From here on out we'll be alternating POV each chapter, so you'll get to see what's going on in Oliver's big ol' pine tree brain! (And the chapters will be a little longer!)
> 
> As long as I can write fast enough, I should be able to stick to a Tuesday update schedule, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks to Steph for continuing to be an amazing beta!

  
  


_ “What?” _

Felicity can’t possibly have heard correctly. There’s no way that Oliver Queen, her best friend (emphasis on  _ friend _ ), had just asked her to have his baby. To have  _ their baby.  _ Did he? She removes her hand from where it is currently entrapped in Oliver’s, and this time he lets her pull away, sensing she needs some space.

“I said, um.” For the first time since she’s met him, Oliver seems to be struggling for words. “That I’d like to, uh, the implication being with me asking you to-”

“Ha, usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments!” Felicity tries to joke, but her voice comes out sounding high pitched and anxious.

“Felicity,” Oliver starts again, this time more steadily, “I want to have a baby, and I want to do it with someone I care about and know I can trust. That’s you.”

Felicity forces herself to take a deep breath before she answers, but the motion does little to ease the lightheadedness she seems to be experiencing. “I don’t even know what to say here, Oliver! I feel like you’ve just dropped this huge bomb on me, out of nowhere. A little warning would have been nice.”

“I tried to ease into it,” he says sheepishly, “you know, I started off by saying William wanted a sibling, then I told you I wanted a baby…”

Huh, he did do that. Truth be told, there’s probably no way he could have brought this up without giving her the biggest shock of her life.

Ok, what now?

Information. She needs more information about what he’s thinking before she can even begin to consider saying yes to his request. 

“What exactly are your expectations here?” Felicity asks. “How do you picture this working, being friends that have a kid together?” She holds back from asking just yet exactly  _ how _ he plans to get her to the point of being pregnant with his child.

“Well, I would discuss with you what you’d want first. I mean, you’ve never told me if you want to have kids someday. I know you’re super busy with Smoak Tech right now, so if you’d only be interested in carrying but want to be less involved in the actual raising - and have, you know, the sort of relationship you already have with William-”

Oliver knows what’s good for him when he cuts off mid-sentence, noticing Felicity's offended reaction to his words. He clamps his lips together as he realizes he must have said the wrong thing. Felicity shakes her head in disbelief. Is Oliver really asking her to basically only be a surrogate and egg donor?!

“What, so you’d just expect me to make a baby with you, pop it out, then hand it over and head back to work?” Her voice has evolved from anxious and high-pitched to full-on angry Loud Voice. “I spend more time at your house than I do at mine right now, as it is! What would you tell the kid, ‘this is the woman that birthed you and comes over here to visit, but she has no motherly connection to you whatsoever?’ Or would you not want me in your life anymore?”

“No!” Oliver exclaims, holding his hands up in an offering of peace. “I have no expectations! And of course I don’t want you out of my life! I want to discuss this with you, to hear what you’d be comfortable with. I’d love to raise this baby with you too, but only if that’s something you want.”

Okay, Felicity can  _ sort of _ see where he’s coming from. He wants a baby, he trusts her to have that baby with him, but he isn’t sure if she feels she’d be ready to be a mother.  _ Is  _ motherhood something she wants? She’s never really given much thought to having kids, at least not in the near future. One thing’s for sure, though, if she were to go through with this crazy idea, she would be in it one-hundred percent. She would be that baby’s  _ mom _ .

“Okay,” she tells him, and he sighs in relief that she’s no longer yelling, “I still have to think this through before I make any decision--”

“Of course,” he agrees, holding her gaze so she can tell how sincere he is, “take as long as you need.”

“But if I - we - did this,” Felicity continues, “you have to know that I would want to be completely involved. Co-parents.”

“Co-parents,” Oliver affirms with a smile and a nod. It seems that this is the optimal outcome he was hoping for.

_ Oh god. _ Did she just agree to think about co-parenting a baby with her best friend? 

Don’t get her wrong, Oliver is the best friend she could ask for and she knows he is and will be a wonderful father. This is Oliver, the guy who brings her soup when she’s sick, who she knows she can always count on if she gets a flat tire or needs some handiwork down around the house. Who had given her his total support when she left QC to start Smoak Tech and helped connect her to potential investors. Who would sometimes stop by unannounced, with some healthy concoction he had made for her because he knew how she tended to lose herself in her work. He even keeps a couple EpiPens around his house and office for her, which he had started to stock after that one time he almost served her his signature walnut brownies.

  
  


But despite all that, she’s just not so sure she can do what he’s asking of her. Not only would having a baby together completely change their dynamic as friends, and potentially bring up  _ feelings  _ she isn’t willing to acknowledge, it would be a huge change to Felicity’s personal life. Having a baby would impact her career, any future relationships... True, she can barely recall the last time she went out on a date, but she does dream of finding someone to settle down with someday - dating as a single mom surely won’t be any easier than it is now. 

And what about Oliver? Yes, he says now that he’s not in a place to have a relationship, but surely he won’t want to be alone forever? What would him dating again mean for their relationship as co-parents and friends? And how would it affect their child? Is this really an ideal situation to be bringing an innocent life into?

It’s clear Felicity has a lot to think about - of all the impacts this decision will have on various aspects of their lives, short term and long. And she  _ will  _ take the time to consider everything, once Oliver is far enough away, so she can think straight. For now, she decides to ask him what he’s thinking about one particular detail in this whole process.

“How are you picturing we would, um...” Felicity stumbles over the words, feeling her face grow warm -  _ man, is this embarrassing, _ “...go about me getting, you know - pregnant?” 

_ Wow _ . A picture pops into her head as she says that - of herself, pregnant, belly swollen with child. With  _ Oliver’s  _ child. The thought almost takes her breath away and for a moment, she can see it so clearly - and she  _ wants _ it.

But can she actually go through with it?

While having this little revelation, she notices Oliver has yet to answer, and he seems a little flustered as well. So Felicity does what she does best when there are awkward silences that need to be filled - she rambles.

“I mean, there’s obviously IUI and IVF, and I know there are these do-it-yourself kits where you can do the insemination at home, or of course there’s the old fashioned way, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go that route--”

“What makes you say that?” Oliver is quick to interrupt, surprising her yet again this evening.

“Come on, Oliver, that would of course involve us, you know-” she makes a hand gesture that, well, probably doesn’t accurately describe what she’s trying to say, but she’s sure the message gets across, “-and I know you don’t see me like that.”

Oliver’s type, clearly, was tall leggy brunettes. He may not have been with anyone in the past few years, but back when they first became friendly it was quite obvious to her the sort of girls he dated. And ‘dated’ is putting it nicely - ‘hooked up with’ is probably more accurate and just goes to prove her point. Even if it were just for the sake of having a baby, there was no reason for him to sleep with her when he wasn’t attracted to her. And although Felicity herself admired his physique from time to time ( _ ok, maybe a little more frequently than that _ ), and even though there  _ may  _ have been a point way back when where she thought he might be interested in more, she had long ago accepted their relationship for what it was. And she was more than okay with it,  _ really _ . 

“I would have to be blind not to see you like that,” Oliver states, his tone dead serious.

“What?” Felicity’s eyes go wide.

“Come on, Felicity, you’re gorgeous. Believe me, it would be my pleasure to get you pregnant  _ the old fashioned way _ .” Oliver has the audacity to smirk.

How many bombs is he going to drop on her today? Her completely platonic, male best friend not only wants to have a baby with her, but is outright flirting with her!

“You’ve never said anything like that to me before.” Felicity feels as if her heart might stop beating right then and there.

“Well, there isn’t exactly an easy way to tell your female best friend that you find her ridiculously attractive and sometimes fantasize about fucking her.” A flash of something -  _ desire _ \- appears in his eyes, the blue orbs growing slightly darker in color.

Felicity blushes from head to toe, and she feels a rush of heat run through her, right down to her core. She’s not sure how to feel. Shocked - that goes without saying. Flattered - for sure. But also, maybe, a tiny bit disappointed? Oliver wants to sleep with her, because he finds her attractive. But nothing more. 

_ Where is this coming from, Felicity? You don’t want more, either! Not anymore. _

_ Does she?  _

“Um,” she swallows, “thanks, I guess? Ditto, by the way. Although I think my lack of brain to mouth filter and inadvertent innuendos have already enlightened you to the fact that I think you’re insanely hot.”

Felicity swears she sees Oliver’s chest grow a few sizes in pride.  _ Men. _

“I would say I hadn’t noticed, but I do have ears,” Oliver teases, and she rolls her eyes at him.

Well, now that that’s out in the open - it seems there shouldn’t be a problem with getting pregnant  _ the old fashioned way  _ on either end.

Except. If they went there, could they ever come back from it, or would their relationship be changed forever? To go from being friends to sex buddies and then back to being friends, plus co-parents - so many blurry lines, and lives other than just their own involved. Perhaps the turkey baster would be a better idea - if she agrees to this outrageous plan, that is.

“What would you do if I said no?” Another question she’s afraid to hear the answer to. It would be utterly irresponsible to say yes to this because she can’t really stomach the idea of Oliver going through it with anyone else. And yet, she needs to know - did he ask her because he wants to have a baby any way possible or because he wants a baby with  _ her _ ?

“To us having sex or us having a baby?” He questions with a quirk of his brow.

Smug bastard. Felicity tilts her head at him in annoyance. “The baby - and I know you know what I meant.” She glares at him, and he winks back. 

“Well, I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Oliver confesses, “There are other options, like you said. But I’d really love it if you said yes.” He leans in a little closer, attempting to close the distance she’d created. She forces herself not to move away.

The way he’s looking at her is intense - so open, so honest, so sure. He wants to do this, and he wants to do this with  _ her _ . Just that fact alone makes Felicity want to say yes, but she can’t. She can’t make a rash decision just because it’s too hard to say no to Oliver Queen. No, she needs to think this through and she can’t do that with him here. She needs some space.

“Oliver, this has been... _ a lot _ ,” she tells him, and he nods understandingly, “I think I’m going to need some time, alone, and probably a boatload of red wine, to process your proposal.”  _ Yikes, maybe not the best wording. _ “And by proposal, I don’t mean a marriage proposal because that would be crazy, I meant your slightly-less-crazy-but-still-insane request to have a baby with you.”

Felicity squeezes her eyes shut and groans internally - why does she always have to make things so awkward? Oliver, good sport that he is, just chuckles.

“I knew what you meant. As I said, take as long as you need. I’m sorry if I caught you off guard.” He  _ does _ look apologetic. He reaches over to give her hand a squeeze, and his touch causes her to feel an electric spark.  _ What’s that about? _

“That’s an understatement,” she mumbles under her breath, but obviously not quite low enough because Oliver grimaces and removes his hand. Good, she shouldn’t be the only one who’s uncomfortable right now.

She gets up to show Oliver to the door and they linger at the doorway for a moment, unsure of how to act with each other. Normally they would hug goodbye and she wouldn’t give it another thought, but now all she can think about is how sexually charged the act would feel. So when he leans in for a hug, she goes for a friendly wave instead. Oliver looks confused, but he returns the gesture.

“Good night, Felicity.”

“G’night. I’ll...let you know when I’ve made a decision.”

He nods, gives her one last wave, and turns towards the elevators.

Felicity locks her door and slumps against it.  _ Did all of that just really happen? _

She shakes her head in disbelief and heads over to the wine cupboard. She pours herself a glass of her favorite red, but takes the rest of the bottle with her to the couch.

In the back of her mind, she realizes that this may be the last time she’ll be drinking for a while, and she doesn’t know what’s scarier - the fact that she won’t be able to drink for the better part of a year, or the fact that she’s actually considering saying yes to Oliver.

If she’s going to make a decision, she’s going to need to have a clear head. But that’s going to have to wait for tomorrow.

Tonight? She’s going to process what just transpired by drinking the whole fracking bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, next chapter will be from Oliver's POV ;)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Be safe, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does some thinking after presenting Felicity with that life-changing request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has subscribed, left a kudos, retweeted or commented on this story! It means so much to hear that you are enjoying it and are excited for the rest!
> 
> Thanks again to [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims) for continuing to be an amazing beta and helping to improve this story!
> 
> Without further ado - let's see what's going on with Oliver after he leaves Felicity to her thoughts....

  
  


“Fuck,” Oliver bangs his head against the wall of the elevator. “Shit, fuck.”

That could have gone better. Well, it probably also could have gone way worse. But still, that did not go as smoothly as he pictured.

_ What did you think was going to happen, you idiot? _

The real issue was that while Oliver had been thinking about and planning this for quite some time, he had never shared any of his thoughts with Felicity until today. It’s no wonder he freaked her out. Honestly, if someone had told Oliver ten - or even just a few - years ago that he would be a thirty-something single dad to an almost teen and trying to have another kid, he would have laughed in their face.

To say Oliver had not taken it well when he found out he was a father to a toddler would be an understatement. In the beginning, he had been so angry with his mother and Samantha for their deceit, not to mention reeling from the recent loss of his father. His first instinct had been to keep his distance from William. Luckily, some time and some important conversions with his sister and best friend lead him to realize that he shouldn’t punish his son because of others’ mistakes, especially if he wanted to honor and be better than his own father.

Being a father hadn’t always been easy. He’d be the first to say he made many mistakes, especially at the start. And going from seeing his son only on weekends and holidays to becoming the sole caregiver of a grieving pre-teen after Samantha’s death had been one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. Even now, parenting is still the most challenging job he’s ever had. But Oliver can’t imagine his life without his son. Being a father has, hands down, made him a better person and turned him into the man he is today.

Is it so crazy he wants another kid? Everything he told Felicity is true - William  _ had  _ made some comments about wishing he wasn’t an only child, and Oliver  _ had  _ been thinking that he wanted William to experience what he had with Thea. Not to mention, more and more people his age around him were starting to settle down and have kids - the latest to join the club being his best friend, Tommy I-don’t-ever-want-to-settle-down Merlin, who is now the proud father of adorable little Becca. Oliver shouldn’t be ashamed to say he’s a guy with baby fever. He has his reasons for not wanting to be in a relationship right now. Maybe in the future he’ll find someone he can see spending the rest of his life with, but he wants a baby  _ soon _ , before William (or he) get too much older.

If he’s honest about it, wanting a baby has a lot to do with the fact that William seems to be growing up so fast and needing him less and less for basic things. Oliver had spent years honoring his family by running QC and now serves Star City as its mayor, but in his mind the most important and most beloved job he’ll ever have is being William’s father. He doesn’t want to picture where he would have ended up in life if he hadn’t had to step up and be there for his little boy. With each day that passes and the older William gets, Oliver wants more and more to be able to experience the joy and sense of purpose that comes with fatherhood all over again, this time from the very beginning. 

And maybe a part of him - a part that’s bigger than he would like to admit - enjoys the idea of being tied to Felicity permanently. Because despite what he told her about looking into other options if she were to say no, he can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. He knows some people might think what he’s doing is crazy: asking Felicity to have a baby with him and nothing more. But the least he could do was ask her, right?

Somehow, Oliver had thought he would just bring up the idea and then give her some time to decide; simple. Ok, maybe he had hoped that she would give him an answer right away - maybe she also wanted to have a kid and didn’t want to wait around for Mr. Right. Or - and here’s where he messed up - maybe she didn’t want to have a kid but would be willing to help him out. He didn’t mean to offend her by essentially asking her to have his baby and then leave it with him to raise. He winces internally as he replays her reaction to that, and hopes he explained himself to her well enough after that blunder. Because having her be involved one-hundred percent? That’s the  _ best-case _ scenario for him.

And oh, boy, he  _ certainly  _ hadn’t planned on discussing the technical aspects of her getting pregnant. When she brought that up, he had blurted out the worst possible thing. Not that it wasn’t true, but she definitely hadn’t been prepared to hear it. But  _ oh _ , the look on her face when he told her he fantasized about her… the erotic way she turned that lovely shade of pink had his cock twitching in his pants and him wondering just how far down her blush traveled...

_ No! Stop! _ Oliver chastises himself as he makes his way out of the elevator towards his car.  _ You know you can’t have her that way. Why would you even tell her such a thing?  _ His main goal had been to go about all of this without risking their friendship. It was never his intention to objectify her or make her feel uncomfortable. But when she said she knew he didn’t ‘see her that way’ he just  _ had  _ to correct her. How could she not know how beautiful she was to him?

Oliver shakes his head as he makes the short drive to his loft apartment. Maybe this has all been a huge mistake. He decides he’ll wait and see if he hears from Felicity after the weekend. If not, he’ll have to rethink all of this and tell her he’s sorry, that they should forget this. It’s not worth it if he loses his best friend.

The loft feels empty when Oliver gets home. It’s always too quiet when William is gone. Oliver gets ready for bed, but he barely sleeps. He can’t help but fear that he’s ruined one of the best things he has in his life.

  
  


“What’s the matter, man?” John Diggle inquires, holding out his hand to help Oliver off the training mat at their gym Sunday evening, after knocking him down for what has to be at least the third time in a row. Oliver had first met John when he was appointed as his bodyguard after his father’s murder. Oliver had been resistant to having a constant shadow at first, but over time he had grown to respect Diggle and everything he stood for - family and loyalty. John was now one of his best friends and like a wise older brother to whom Oliver could always turn to for advice. Besides being work-out partners, Diggle also served with Oliver as Head of Security in the Mayor’s office.

It had been almost forty-eight hours since Oliver had seen Felicity, and there had been nothing but silence from her since he left her apartment. He’s been going crazy all this time, wondering what was going on in her head and barely able to concentrate on anything else, even work emails or his weekly meal prep. Oliver had hoped his regular training session with Digg would help distract him, but that had yet to prove successful.

Oliver takes his friend’s hand and allows him to pull him up. “Sorry, John,” he apologizes, “I’ve got a lot on my mind lately. Mind if we call it for today?”

Digg nods. “How ‘bout we head over to Big Belly for dinner? Lyla took the kids to visit her parents, so I have some time to kill. You can tell me what’s got you so out of sorts.”

Oliver accepts Diggle’s offer willingly. William won’t be home until tomorrow after school, and the last thing Oliver wants is to go home now and be alone again with his thoughts. 

“Can I ask you something?” Oliver asks, once they’re seated at their regular booth, orders placed in front of them.

“Shoot.”

“When you found out Lyla was pregnant with the twins...that was before you two had officially defined your relationship status, wasn’t it?” Like with Felicity (not that he was so successful), Oliver is trying to ease John into the topic of conversation. He’s also curious to hear Digg’s answer, as he’s the only person he knows personally that had a baby (or babies, in this case) without being in a defined relationship. John and Lyla had met in the army, got married, left the army, got divorced, and then started casually seeing each other a few years later, which was when Lyla got pregnant. The two had eventually tied the knot and were living happily ever after as a family of four, but Oliver wants to know more about how Diggle handled the experience, even though it isn’t quite the same as his own situation now.

“Can’t say I was expecting that question,” John raises his eyebrows in surprise and puts down his burger to answer, “but if you really want to know… Hmm, I guess you could say we were casually dating. We were trying to take it slow because we were too scared of messing it up again. But it wasn’t really casual, at least not on my end. Those babies gave us the push we needed to make it work, but we were always headed in that direction. Having children together isn’t what makes or breaks a relationship. They don’t need that burden - you gotta work at it either way.”

Hmm, so John and Lyla were more or less together before they had the twins. But what Diggle is also saying is that there doesn’t necessarily need to be a connection between having a child with someone and having a romantic relationship with them. Which, of course, Oliver has known all along, what with the situation with Samantha and William. In fact, his own parents were technically together his entire childhood, and yet, he knew from a young age about the infidelity that went on and that they weren’t happy together. If he and Felicity were to go through with this, their child would have two parents who were best friends and cared for each other deeply. Wasn’t that way more important than their relationship status? 

“Where’s this coming from?” Digg asks, “You wondering if you could have made a relationship with Samantha work?” A look of realization crosses his face. “Don’t tell me you got another woman pregnant.”

“No!” Oliver assures him, “But...I want to.”

“What?”

“I want another baby.” It’s getting easier to admit with every person he tells. Yet, he’s still nervous about the reaction he’ll get.

“Are you...dating someone I don’t know about?” Diggle inquires.

“No, and I don’t want to be dating anyone. You know that. I was thinking I could find someone to have a baby with me and co-parent, if they’d like.”

“Wow. I had no idea you were considering something like this, man. That’s a huge commitment,” Diggle’s tone is surprised, yet supportive, “And it’s...certainly no easy feat to attempt alone. Especially when you’ve already got your hands full with William.”

“Raising William is what’s led me to believe I can do it again. I know it’s not as common for a single guy to want, but I do. I want another kid, I want William to have a brother or sister.” The more he says it, the more he realizes just how  _ much _ he desires to add to his little family.

“And have you given any thought to how you would do this? Since you said you’d like to co-parent, I assume you weren’t thinking of adoption or surrogacy?” John and Lyla were in the process of adopting a sweet little boy named Connor.

“Well, those are both options, but yes, ideally I’d like to co-parent with someone who I know and could trust.” If Felicity said no, maybe he would look into adoption. If he couldn’t have a baby that was a combination of his and Felicity’s genetics, he would rather give a home to a child that needed it than have a kid that was biologically his and an anonymous egg donor’s.

“You don’t mean--” 

“I might have asked Felicity if she would have a baby with me,” Oliver blurts out before John can finish. He braces himself for Digg's reaction.

“You’re not serious.” Diggle stares him down.

“I am. I asked her almost two days ago, and now I’m worried I might have scared her away--”

“Well, what did she say?”

“She was pretty shocked. Rightfully so, I’ll admit. She said she needed some time to think, but the longer I don’t hear from her, the less optimistic I am about her response.”

Oliver isn’t sure what he’s looking for from Diggle here. Reassurance that he didn’t completely fuck up would be nice. But his friend is shaking his head disapprovingly, and Oliver feels a sense of dread settle in his stomach.

“Oliver, man. Have you thought about how this will affect her? You know she has feelings for you, don’t you?”

No. Clearly that isn’t true. “She doesn’t--”

“Oliver, please,” John holds up his hand to cut Oliver off, “I know you don’t want to hear it and maybe you don’t see it because you don’t want to see it. But everyone in your life can see the way she looks at you.”

“We’re best friends,” Oliver insists, “I know she cares about me and William. And maybe she finds me attractive.” Ok, there’s no maybe about  _ that _ . “But I’m not her type. We have a clearly defined relationship.  _ Platonic  _ relationship.”

Oliver has tried to put it out of his mind, but there  _ was  _ a time, back when William was younger and still lived with Samantha, when he thought his and Felicity’s relationship was heading in a less-platonic direction. When they first became friendly, Felicity would only hang out with him when William was over, under the guise of helping him with his schoolwork. But William was a bright kid, and Felicity even brighter. She told Oliver one evening that he didn’t need to make up any excuses if he wanted to see her outside of work. Still, it had taken Oliver some time to find the courage to ask Felicity out for anything other than a friendly lunch date. He was slightly out of practice in the dating department, and he wanted to get things right. Unfortunately, he had waited too long; Samantha died in an accident before Oliver could work up the nerve to ask Felicity on a proper date, and Oliver had dropped everything to focus on his son.

Once Wiliam had seemed okay enough for him to even consider something like dating again, Felicity had become too important of a figure in both of their lives for Oliver to risk asking for more. It may have been hard for him to give up on the idea that he and Felicity could be something more, but he still believes it’s what was best for his son at the time. Besides, he knows now that he isn’t her type at all. He isn’t smart and successful, not like Barry Allen or Ray Palmer. Even that guy from a few years back with the abnormally small hands, Billy Malone, was a brilliant detective, a fact Oliver could grudgingly admit. No, there’s no way Felicity could possibly see him like that.  _ Could she? _

“I guess I can’t convince you to see what’s right in front of your eyes until you’re ready to accept it yourself,” Digg sighs, “But fine, let’s say Felicity just wants to be friends. Have you considered what having a kid with you will mean for her? For any relationships she’ll want in the future?”

Oliver grimaces. “I...the thought did cross my mind, but maybe I didn’t fully take into account the full implications. I mean, I wasn’t even sure how much she would want to be involved, if she did say yes.”

Digg raises his eye at him, and he doesn't even have to say anything. Felicity Smoak is the most kind and loving person he knows. She loves all of the children in her life - William, Sara, JJ, and Becca - as if they were her own. There’s no way she would not want to be completely involved in her own child’s life, and he had been a fool for insinuating otherwise.

“I know, I know. I messed up. Please tell me I haven’t ruined everything, John. Tell me I won’t lose Felicity,” Oliver pleads. He feels sick to his stomach now. He had been a selfish jerk and he’s going to pay the ultimate price.

“Well, you know what I think. The way she feels about you, it’s gonna take a whole lot more from you to push her away. But if you keep up with this back and forth, telling her you’re just friends but then asking for more…” Digg shakes his head. “There’s only so much one person can take.”

Oliver feels a tiny bit of relief at his friend’s words, but not enough to dissipate the ill feeling he’s experiencing. Diggle is right. He crossed a line with Felicity - best friends don’t just have babies together. Maybe some do, but most probably not in situations where there’s a mutual attraction and constant wondering if there’s a possibility to be more than just friends. That’s just a recipe for disaster; someone’s bound to get hurt.

“I...I have to go, John,” Oliver slides out of the booth, not able to be here any longer. He has to get out of here, he has to think. “Thanks for the talk. I have a lot to think about; there’s so much I didn’t consider...I have to figure out how to fix things with Felicity.”

“You will,” Digg reassures him with a kind smile. “And hey, one day, when the timing is right - I’m sure you and Felicity will make amazing parents.  _ Together.  _ And I’d like you to remember this little conversation when you’re considering who to appoint as godfather.”

It’s clear to Oliver that Diggle knows his comment doesn’t dignify a response. He narrows his eyes at his friend, shakes his head and raises his hand to signal his departure. He can still hear John chuckling as he walks out the door. 

Oliver’s head is spinning as he drives home and lets himself into his apartment. Diggle’s words echo in his mind. He hadn’t considered how this could impact Felicity’s future, long term. He had pictured the two of them with a baby, a happy family of four. A slightly less traditional family - but a family nonetheless. He hadn’t taken into account what would happen down the line, when Felicity would inevitably want more for herself than what he could offer. Felicity isn’t like him; he knows she’s a romantic at heart. She wants someone to wine and dine and love her unconditionally. She  _ deserves  _ someone who would appreciate and adore her and give themselves over to her completely. Not someone broken like he is. It was unfair to ask her to do this with him, when it wouldn’t be everything she really wants.

He can’t risk losing her. He  _ won’t _ .

Ok, that’s it. He has to call Felicity, he has to tell her he’s sorry. That it was all a mistake. He wants this, but not at the expense of their friendship. 

Oliver slides his cell out of his pocket and sits down on his couch. He takes a deep breath, readying himself to make the call. He hovers his finger over the shortcut he has for her contact, but before he can press it, his phone buzzes with an incoming text.

It’s from Felicity. 

Oliver’s heart pounds a mile a minute as he opens it. He imagines the worst that could be waiting for him inside her message. She’s going to tell him he ruined their friendship, that she needs some time away from him. He’ll have lost her forever. She--

Oliver’s mind goes blank as the message pops up and he reads the words from Felicity:

_ ‘ _ **I’m in. Talk to you soon <3** _ ’ _

Holy shit! 

She’s in. 

She said yes!

Is that supposed to be a heart? What does that mean? Oh, who cares, they’re going to have a baby together! He didn’t ruin anything, he hasn’t lost her, and they’re really going to do this!

He breaks out in a huge grin. He’s ecstatic, but he also has so many questions. There’s so much to discuss and plan. Especially after his talk with Digg and his realization that this has the chance to become messy, they need to be extra careful that everything is clear upfront and no one gets hurt.

Now what? What does she mean by ‘talk soon’? He’s literally incapable of focusing on anything else right now. He has to talk to her, immediately.

Oliver taps the call button as fast as he can.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: we'll backtrack a bit to see how Felicity arrived at her decision...and then, the two of them will have a conversation about what this all means!!!
> 
> Be safe <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity considers Oliver's request and comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for the amazing, positive, excited response you continue to show for this story! I cannot believe this story already has more than 400 kudos - I am so very grateful to each and every one of you.
> 
> I know everyone is eager to get to the *baby-making* 😏 - and it's coming soon, I promise! - but this chapter was necessary so that you can see what went on in Felicity's mind that led her to say yes.  
> And there's a special guest appearance!
> 
> Thanks as always to [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims) for her wonderful insight, comments and suggestions!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
  


Felicity spends the first half of her weekend in somewhat of a stupor. She might also be a  _ tiny _ bit hungover from all the wine she drank after Oliver left on Friday. However, she forces herself to snap out of it on Saturday evening. She can’t avoid what happened forever; the longer she takes to think this through, the longer it will be until she and Oliver can get back to normal (or, a new normal). Because there’s really no way she can face him until she makes a decision - otherwise things between them will just be too tense.

With a clear head and a bunch of snacks, Felicity sits down with a pen and pad of paper, ready to implement the method she’s always used to make important decisions: a pro and con list, for and against having a baby with her best friend. She starts with the cons, as her brain has been supplying her all day with reasons why it would be a Very Bad Idea to say yes to this plan. At the top of the list goes:  _ will make things weird with Oliver _ . 

She jots down more cons as they come to mind (including:  _ harder to date as a single mom, not sure I’m ready to be a mother, hard to balance work and a baby, not sure it’s fair to the baby _ ) and is surprised at how many she comes up within just a short period of time. She attempts to switch over to working on the pros, but thirty minutes pass and the pros prove to be a lot more difficult. She writes the scarce few that she can think of and then decides to call it a night, physically and emotionally exhausted. 

She gets into bed and randomly pulls up an episode of New Girl on her tablet, hoping she can distract herself by mindlessly watching the comedy. Unfortunately, it happens to be the episode where Jess is freaking out about not having many viable eggs left at age thirty. Felicity isn’t going to make any decisions based off medical advice from an episode of television (though she knows it to be accurate), but the topic is hitting too close to home tonight, so she shuts off her tablet and tries to sleep.

Felicity sleeps for almost nine hours, but her night is far from restful. She can’t quite remember what she dreamt, but she knows all her dreams involved her and Oliver and a baby someway or another. She remembers some of them making her feel happy and content, and yet others leaving her uneasy. One image from her dreams is still engraved so clearly in her mind when she wakes - an adorable little child: a perfect blend of her and Oliver with his dimple and smile and her eyes. She blinks rapidly to try and wake up and clear her head. She’s not one to believe in signs or premonitions, and she refuses to let her mind linger on the image. What she needs is coffee so she can get back to her list and make this decision rationally.

A while later, after hours of researching all different methods of getting pregnant and reading all she can find on the internet about friends that decide to co-parent together, Felicity is no closer to reaching a verdict, and more than a tiny bit horrified by some of the things she saw on Reddit. She decides to call the one person who may be able to help her think this through - her mother. She’s not going to tell her what she’s in the middle of trying to figure out - her mother would go completely berserk and most probably encourage her to do anything that would giver her grandchildren, and with Oliver Queen, no less - but she can get her opinion on being a single mother. Even though her mother’s situation hadn’t exactly been by choice, and she hadn’t had a co-parent, Felicity is eager to hear her perspective. 

Felicity and Donna hadn’t always had the best relationship. Her whole childhood and early adulthood, Felicity felt hugely misunderstood by her mother. They were very different people whose views on what was important in life didn’t always line up. But in recent years they had grown closer, and Felicity understood now that her mother had only been trying to do her best at raising a child who she didn’t always feel smart or adequate enough to parent, a child that reminded her so much of her ex-husband and not so much of herself.

Felicity knows and appreciates now that her mother had always been there for her, while her father had not, and that all she wants is for her daughter to be happy, even though her way of showing it is to bug her constantly about her love life. So now, they try to keep in touch almost daily by text (emphasis on  _ try _ , as her mother doesn’t always remember to send the texts she’s written and has a vast misconception of most emojis, which has made for some frustrating yet hilarious miscommunications) and speak on the phone every weekend. 

“Hey, Mom!” Felicity greets as the video call connects.

“Hi, baby girl!” her mom gushes, as the video appears on the screen, showing Donna’s kitchenette.

“Mom, your camera is backwards,” Felicity tells her.

“But I can see you just fine!”

Felicity tries very hard to patiently explain to her mother for what feels like the hundredth time how to flip her camera around. Once she can finally see her, she says, “Wow, Mom, going somewhere fancy?”

Donna is wearing a skin-tight dark blue cocktail dress and sporting elegant makeup. She looks confused at her daughter’s comment. “No, just a normal Sunday, just got back from running a few errands.”

Felicity chuckles softly. She should have known. She’s glad her mother can’t really tell from her camera angle that she’s still in her pajamas - at least the top is lacey enough it could pass as something her mother would wear outside. “How was your week, Mom?” she asks, before the conversion can segue into their respective fashion choices.

A few minutes of filling each other in on the latest happenings in their lives later, Felicity attempts to steer the conversation to the topic she wants to discuss.

“Can I ask you something kind of personal?”

“Of course, honey,” Donna nods, “Anything.”

“Do you…” Felicity pauses to think of how best to word this. “If you knew that Dad was going to leave us, and you could do it all over again, would you still have married him and chosen to have me?”

“Felicity! What kind of question is that?” Donna looks completely appalled.

“No, Mom,” Felicity rushes to explain. How can she phrase what she wants to know without outright telling her mother her dilemma? “Maybe you misunderstood my question. I know obviously you loved Dad and you love me and you don’t regret that I was born. But, thinking back, if you knew what was going to happen and that you would have to raise me alone, would you have done anything differently?” 

“I still don’t really know how to answer that…” Donna shakes her head, but at least seems a little less upset by Felicity’s inquiry. “Of course, I wish that your father wouldn’t have left and that I could spare you that pain. But if I could do it all over, would I do anything differently?  _ No _ . You’re my daughter, Felicity.” Donna presses her hand to her heart. “My only family. And although things ended badly, there were good times too, happy times. You remember them too, don’t you?”

Felicity nods. “I do.” She used to adore spending time with her father, tinkering with computer parts and learning all about coding. And even though things were rocky with her mother, they had fun times too when she was growing up - shopping and mother-daughter spa days.

“So, yes,” her mother continues, “even if I knew what was ahead for me - I wouldn’t have changed a thing.” Donna pauses to take Felicity in. “Where...where is this coming from, sweetie?”

“I guess…I’ve just been wondering, for myself, why it is that I haven’t really had any successful relationships. I don’t even know if I can see myself having kids in the future,” Felicity finds herself voicing concerns that she’s had for years now but never really discussed with anyone before. “And I guess I was just wondering if subconsciously I’ve been sabotaging any chance I get at having a relationship and a family, because I’m scared it won’t last...and I don’t want to put myself or any potential children through that.”

As she says it, she realizes how much it’s true. It’s the reason she pulls away when relationships with guys get serious. It’s the reason why she doesn’t let herself dwell on any romantic feelings she may have for Oliver - she’s too scared to lose him. One thing she finds interesting, though, is that despite all the concerns she has about agreeing to have a baby with Oliver, none of them are because she’s afraid that he would leave. She knows that he would never, ever abandon their child.

“Felicity, honey…” Donna has tears in her eyes. “Thank you for being brave enough to share that with me. I can understand why you feel that way. It’s scary - relationships, love, marriage, having kids. Especially since you know first hand how things can go wrong, those are the hardest things you’ll ever decide to do in life. But they are so, so worth it. Obviously, if you’re not ready, that’s ok. But if you’re scared to do something because you’re worried of how it might end, well, then we’d never do anything in this life. You’d never have left Vegas and gone off to college or started your company.” Donna smiles encouragingly.

“That’s true...and I’m proud of myself for doing all of those things. But when it comes to personal relationships, having a family - it just seems like much higher stakes.” Even though Felicity is sure that Oliver is nothing like her father, she is still worried that adding a new dynamic to their relationship would only open herself up to get hurt.

“It is,” her mother agrees, “But you know what they say, especially out here in Vegas - higher stakes, higher reward. I know trusting other people doesn’t come easy. But I know one day you’ll find someone who you’ll be able to open your heart to. Unless,” she hesitates, “maybe, you already have?”

“What do you mean?” Who could her mother possibly be referring to? The last guy she dated that her mother met was Ray, and Donna was quite clear about the fact that she didn’t think he was right for Felicity.

“Hon, are you sure none of this has anything to do with Oliver?” Donna asks carefully.

“Why would this have anything to do with him?” Felicity can feel her heart begin to race in her chest. This, of course, has  _ everything _ to do with Oliver, but she’s almost certain she said nothing that would lead her mom to this conclusion.

“Felicity, you do know that man has feelings for you, don’t you?”

“Uh, no he doesn’t.” No feelings besides finding her attractive and wanting to put a baby in her.

“Well, we can agree to disagree on that.” Donna raises her eyebrows with a wry grin. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not watching. That is the look of a man smitten. But let’s say it’s not - you can at least admit that you have feelings for him, can’t you? Maybe that’s part of the reason you haven’t been able to settle down with anyone else?”

“I...it’s complicated, Mom. We’re friends. Best friends. But that’s it.”

Besides maybe soon to be co-parents. And, well, yes - there was a time when Felicity thought they might be headed in a different direction. When they first met and William was still living part-time with Samantha, she had more than hinted at Oliver that she would be open to spending more time together, just the two of them. But Oliver had never officially asked her out, and she had been too afraid to make any more moves; as she was just starting to realize how much she needed a friend like Oliver in her life. She still doesn’t know what was going on in Oliver’s mind back then - she thought there were signs that he liked her too, although it’s possible he didn’t feel the same - but either way, when Samantha died and Oliver got full custody of William, he made it clear from then on that he wasn’t interested in any romantic relationships. And she took that to include with her.

So did Felicity have more than platonic feelings for her best friend? Yes. But that was all in the past and it had to stay there. Especially if she was going to agree to have a baby with him.

“I know, sweetie,” her mother sympathizes. Although she won’t admit to her mother how she really feels about Oliver, it’s clear that Donna is observant enough to understand without Felicity saying anything more. “It’s complicated and it’s scary. But you never know what will happen if you don’t try. Instead of picturing the worst possible outcome - why not picture the best? And like I said, even if the worst possible thing were to happen, it shouldn’t erase any of the good experiences that came before it.”

The best possible outcome...now there’s a thought. Felicity doesn’t let herself completely get lost in her most hidden fantasy - her and Oliver in love, together in a relationship - but she tries to imagine the best possible outcome given their current situation: her, Oliver, William, and a tiny baby. A perfect little family of her own. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind, Mom. Thank you, really. For everything you shared with me.”

“Oh, baby girl,” Donna’s eyes are teary again, “all I want is to see you happy. I so wish that whatever you just pictured with the most blissful look on your face comes true one day. But even if it doesn’t, I know you’re going to be okay. And no matter what the future holds, just know that the people in your life - now and in the future - are the luckiest people on the planet. Okay?”

“Okay,” Felicity whispers back, eyes watering herself. It’s so hard to accept the words of praise and reassurance from her mother and believe them to be true. But she appreciates them nonetheless. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Hey, you know what I just thought of?”

“What’s that?” Felicity tilts her head in question.

“Do you remember, when you were little and anyone asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up, what you used to answer?” 

Felicity laughs quietly as she recalls, “I used to say I wanted to be an astronaut and a mom. My baby dolls and I went on countless imaginary missions to space.”

It’s true - growing up, she had always assumed she’d have kids when she was older. It was only when her father left that she had started to reconsider that possibility. She’s glad her mother reminded her of that.

Donna smiles at the memory, “The astronaut part may not have worked out - and  _ please _ , let’s not bring up the space camp discussion again - but I know you’ll be a great mother one day if that’s what you choose, Felicity.”

Felicity nods her thanks, touched.

“Love you, hon,” her mother blows her a kiss.

“Love you too,” she replies, and they say their goodbyes.

Felicity spends the rest of the afternoon mulling over her mother’s words and how they apply to her current predicament. Is she hesitant to agree to Oliver’s plan because of her fear of abandonment? Or is it because she’s holding out on the hope that she and Oliver could be more than just co-parents? Or, maybe - this scenario is  _ exactly _ what she’s been looking for, a way to have a family without fear that anyone would ever leave.

As evening sets in, Felicity knows it’s time to make her decision and let Oliver know. She looks back over at the list she made, one last time. She’d been adding to it periodically throughout the day, and the con side was more than twice as long as the pro side. She reads through all the cons again, her brain urging her to make what she should  _ know _ is the safe and smart choice. 

But she can’t help it - when she reads over the short list of pros, she just knows that in this instance her heart is going to win out over her mind. There may be fewer points on the left side of the page, but all it really takes to solidify her decision is the first one:

_ Chance to have a family of my own with Oliver _ .

Would it be smarter to tell Oliver she may have more than platonic feelings for him, and suggest maybe taking a chance to see if they could be more before she tries to get pregnant with his baby? Absolutely. But Felicity cannot emotionally handle that right now - the risk of him saying no, or him saying yes but things not working out is too high. Having and raising a child together is the only thing he has committed to being able to offer her right now.

And even though she hadn’t seriously considered becoming a mother before this, now that she’s had time to picture it, she realizes that she does want to have a family, and she can’t imagine doing it with anyone but Oliver. The image of the baby from her dream hasn’t left her alone all day, despite her efforts. And whether it’s that exact baby or any other combination of her and Oliver’s genetics, she knows that she  _ wants _ them, desperately.

In the back of her mind, is there a hope that Oliver may grow to fall in love with her and they’ll live happily ever after?  _ Maybe _ . But she knows that’s not an inevitable outcome, and she’s prepared to live with Oliver only being her best friend and co-parent. Having a non-traditional family with him is better than having no family at all. She is  _ not  _ having this baby to try and trap Oliver into having a relationship with her. If she truly believed becoming a mother wasn’t something she could handle, or that this arrangement would in some way confuse or hurt their child, she would say no. Even if it meant potentially having to watch Oliver go through the process with another woman.

Talking to her mother made her realize how much she has been missing out on for fear of getting hurt. For so long, she has told herself that she was okay being alone, working long hours and not being in a long term relationship. Her fears of abandonment stemming from her childhood were keeping her from being happy and finally having a permanent sense of family. 

Felicity may have had a difficult relationship with her mother while growing up, but today she is so grateful for her and they talk to each other about almost everything. She craves having that kind of loving bond with her own child. And she knows in her bones that any child with Oliver as their dad will never have to experience what she went through with her own father. Though she and Oliver may not be in a romantic relationship, their kid will have two parents who love them completely and will always be in their lives.

It should scare her, the realization that her life is about to be turned completely upside down once she tells Oliver she’s in. And she  _ is  _ nervous, especially about the logistics of getting pregnant. She’s worried if they become involved physically, it will be hard to know where to draw the line between friendship and something more. But they'll be in this together, and she trusts Oliver.

With her mind made up, and feeling surprisingly at ease with her decision, Felicity picks up her phone to text Oliver her answer.

Not even a minute later, the phone rings.

It’s him.

  
  


“Felicity?” Oliver sounds slightly breathless when Felicity answers his call. “Are you...are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she grins, even though he can’t see her, “I’m sure.”

“I can’t tell you how happy you just made me, Felicity. I was just about to call you and tell you I’d made a mistake. The way you reacted...I was certain I had ruined everything between us,” Oliver admits.

What is he trying to say? “Does that mean...you don’t want this anymore?”

“ _ No _ . I still want this.  _ Soooo  _ much _. _ But not at the expense of our friendship. I realized this weekend that I didn’t consider the enormity of what I was asking from you. I want to make sure now that we’re on the same page about everything, so no one gets hurt.”

Felicity is relieved at his words. “Yes, me too. Thank you.”

“Can I see you?” he asks, rather urgently, “William won’t be home until tomorrow after school, so I could come to you.”

“ _ Now _ ?” Her place is a mess, and she hasn’t bothered to get dressed the whole day.

“Yes, if that’s ok with you...I just really want to make sure things are okay between us. And we could talk a little about our expectations…”

Felicity smiles at how eager Oliver sounds to start this process of becoming parents. Holy crap,  _ they’re going to be parents _ . Well, waiting longer to have this first conversation with Oliver isn’t going to make her any more prepared, so they may as well start tonight.

“Ok,” she tells him.

“Great! I’ll leave in a few. See you soon.”

Felicity rushes to take a quick shower and get dressed as soon she hangs up. The butterflies in her stomach flutter up a storm when she hears Oliver’s knock at the door.

_ Chin up, Smoak _ , she readies herself,  _ let’s do this _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a big one and I can't wait to share it with you all!  
> Always love to hear from you in the comments!  
> Be safe 💚


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk logistics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without giving too much away - though you'll get a hint from the cover art - things really start to pick up this chapter!
> 
> Thank you to my beta [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims) for all of her amazing feedback and advice!
> 
> Any lines of dialogue that sound familiar were borrowed from Arrow with love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
  


The way Oliver is feeling on his way to Felicity’s tonight is a complete one-eighty from when he left her two days before. They have a lot to discuss, but he feels as though the hard part is behind them. She said yes, and he is over the moon. His imagination may have gotten away from him on the way over - he’s been trying to envision what their baby would look like, wondering whether it will be a boy or a girl, thinking of baby names. Picturing family dinners, family trips…

_ Focus _ , he reminds himself as he knocks. He’s here tonight to discuss with Felicity how their future will look. Most things will need to be discussed at length and agreed upon by the both of them.

When Felicity opens the door, Oliver can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks, even in her simple oversized tee and leggings. He’s always thought she was gorgeous, as he told her the other day, and for some reason he’s allowing himself to appreciate it now more than usual. It’s a dangerous game to be playing at this moment, though, so he peels his eyes away from her body and leans in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before either of them can feel awkward or overthink how to greet one another.

Felicity blushes and ducks her head, but she welcomes him inside with a smile nonetheless. They sit down on her couch, and Oliver notices that her coffee table and couch cushions are all strewn with different articles she must have printed out.

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?” She bites her bottom lip nervously and again, Oliver wills himself to keep his eyes pointed above her nose.

“We’re really doing this,” he nods firmly, “if you’re sure, that is.”

“I’m sure,” Felicity has a soft grin on her face. “I...you caught me off guard the other day. And to be honest, I never really let myself think about having kids. I was scared to imagine that I could ever have a family, most probably because of what I went through as a child. But I realized that I  _ do _ want it all - a baby, a family of my own. And you’re the only one I can trust to do this with, too. As long as we make sure our friendship is a priority, and everything is agreed upon ahead of time, I think this might just turn out to be the perfect arrangement for both of us.”

“It will be,” Oliver affirms. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Felicity. I know it doesn’t come easy to you, especially after what happened with your father, but I can promise you that I am always going to be there for you and our baby.”

“I know you will be.” Her eyes shine with complete confidence in him, and he wonders for the millionth time how he got so lucky as to have a friend such as Felicity, who has always believed in him.

“I see you’ve been doing a lot of research,” Oliver gestures to the pages covering almost every surface of her seating area. He can see that most of them have sections highlighted or underlined and they range in topic from co-parenting advice to the best sexual positions for conception. The fact that Felicity was reading that last one, while most probably imaging  _ him  _ as her partner in said positions, sends a rush of heat through his body.

Felicity reddens slightly as she notices where his eyes are focused. She quickly gathers up all of the pages into one tall stack with the incriminating article unfortunately buried somewhere in the middle. 

“You know me. Gotta get my research done before making life-changing decisions,” she explains with an unabashed shrug, “anyway, we might as well get started. I jotted down some of the main points I think we should discuss, but you can let me know if there’s anything I left out.”

Felicity retrieves the list she’d made from her table and hands it to him. Oliver skims over the bullet points, which include topics such as custody, finances and religion. And down at the very bottom is written: method of conception.

“Looks like you’ve covered everything,” he passes the list back with a smile, “Shall we get started?” 

They spend the next while making their way through the list. Some items they manage to cover relatively quickly: In terms of the basics, they pretty much agree that they both want to be as involved as possible. The baby will spend equal amounts of time living with each of them (although when he or she is first born Felicity will probably keep the baby with her for longer if she decides to breastfeed), and they will split all necessary financial costs fifty-fifty. Their respective religions will be represented equally. As Felicity spends so much time with Oliver and William anyway, they both assume a lot of their time will be spent together, as a family. Oliver especially cannot  _ wait  _ for that.

They talk a little bit about parenting methods and schooling, agreeing that those are subjects that will probably evolve over time and require a revisit a little farther down the line. They have some slightly longer and more difficult discussions about some hypothetical scenarios: What if either of them wants to move? What if one of them becomes involved in a serious relationship? They eventually come up with a broad game plan for each situation. In general, they’re on the same page about always having open communication and deciding together what will best for their child, while also taking into consideration their own wants and needs.

All too soon, there’s only one last thing on the list. Oliver senses Felicity growing tense as she realizes it too.

“Hey, it’s just sex,” he tries to lighten the mood and is rewarded with a small chuckle.

“Yes, Oliver, you’ve already made it quite clear which method of conception you prefer,” she purses her lips and gives him a pointed look, “but we need to actually discuss each possibility from all angles. Most platonic co-parents start out with the home insemination method, for example.”

“Right, of course. I was joking. I’m fine with whatever you think is best,” Oliver forces himself to get the words out, even as his dick is sending clear messages to his brain to shut up. A chance to sleep with Felicity with no strings attached (well, besides a baby, ha) is not something to pass up lightly. But Oliver knows that it’s not that simple, and he is determined to do everything he can to make sure their friendship survives this process.

“Although,” Felicity wrings her hands nervously, her cheeks slowly turning pink, “scientifically speaking, there’s no reason for us not to go with natural conception. It’s hard to know for sure because there’s not enough data, but it does seem to have higher success rates than home insemination kits, if there are no other fertility issues going on. And personally, I kind of like the idea of doing at least one part of this the traditional way. Plus, I dunno, it could be fun?”

She looks at him cautiously, a slight blush covering her entire face and neck now. He’s quite certain from her words and body language that Felicity wants to have sex just as badly as he does. Oliver swallows hard before answering, not wanting to seem too eager.

“I agree. With everything you said,” he tells her.

“But on the other hand…” Felicity continues, and Oliver’s heart falls, “we’re best friends, and we care about each other. Sleeping together - and not necessarily just once - is bound to blur some lines. One of us could end up wanting more than the other is able to offer.” Felicity sighs. “I just wish there was some way to know for sure how we would feel. I don’t want us to get to the point where I’m pregnant but one or both of us got hurt in the process, and we’ll wish we could go back and choose the artificial route instead.”

Oliver is extremely curious as to which one of them she was referring to that ‘might want more than the other is able to offer’. Could it be true that she (still) has more than platonic feelings for him? Or is she worried Oliver might fall for her and is trying to tell him she doesn’t feel that way about him? The truth is Oliver is starting to realize himself more and more the potential this arrangement has to become complicated. He’s kept Felicity in the clearly defined friend role for so long because he doesn’t want to risk losing her, but that doesn’t mean he’d be immune to wanting more if they added physical intimacy to their relationship.

He doesn’t ask Felicity to elaborate because he’s a damn coward, and he still wants a baby with her more than anything. An idea suddenly dawns on him - a way to address Felicity’s (and his) fears.

“What about a test run?”

“A what?”

“A test run,” Oliver repeats, and then elaborates, “We have sex, just once. We’ll be safe and use birth control. It will allow us to gauge how we feel and figure out if we’d be okay to keep doing it again with intent to conceive. If either of us feel uncomfortable, we don’t have sex again, and we look into alternative methods of conception.”

“That...could work,” Felicity muses, “although, what if that one time makes things awkward?”

That  _ is  _ an inherent flaw in his plan. “Well, what if we just promise each other that if that one time makes things weird, we’ll do our best to move past it?” Honestly, he’s not sure  _ he’d _ be able to. But he doesn’t see any better options, besides taking sex out of the equation altogether. And although he wishes he were a better person, he  _ really _ doesn’t want to give up on that just yet.

Felicity considers the idea, tilting her head in the cute way she does when she’s thinking through a problem. 

“It’s a risk,” she finally says, “but I’m willing to give it a shot. I trust you, and I know we’ll both do our best to make sure we don’t endanger our friendship.”

Oliver’s heart sings and he smiles at her. He knows he is so fortunate to not only have Felicity agree to have a baby with him, but also trust him with something so intimate. He’s determined to do right by her and make this a fun and special experience for the both of them.

“So it’s settled then?”

Felicity’s eyes widen. “Wait, you didn’t mean _ right now _ for the test run, did you?”

“Oh, no,” Oliver reassures her, “believe me, when we do this, we’re going to do it right. Take our time. In fact - can I take you out to dinner first?”

“We didn’t say anything about a  _ date _ ,” Felicity frowns. 

Maybe it  _ is  _ too much. But - 

“I know. I just thought it would be nice. A way to ease ourselves into this new dynamic. Besides, you deserve it. I want to do right by you.”

“Okay,” she agrees, giving him a small smile, “It will be nice to go out. It’s been a while.”

Oliver feels a tiny bit guilty at her words. Felicity is the most amazing woman he knows - men should be lining up to date her. Instead, he roped her into his plan, and now he’s taking her out on a fake date. He resolves himself to make it up to her by creating the best night possible for her.

“Is next Saturday night okay? I know it’s a while away, but it will be easier for me on the weekend, because I can ask Thea to babysit, and I’ll have less time constraints if it isn’t a school night. It will also give us both time to make sure we’re really okay with doing this. Not to say that I’m not certain about it - because I am - but just in case, I don’t think we should rush into anything.”

Felicity nods in agreement. “It’s a date,” she grins.

He can’t help but beam back at her. “It’s a date.” 

* * *

There seems to be an unspoken agreement that they won’t see each other the rest of the week, until their date. Oliver isn’t actively trying to avoid Felicity - and they’re still talking on the phone and texting - but they do both end up having pretty busy schedules. Still, it’s odd for them not to see one another at all for so many consecutive days. Even William notices, when Friday night rolls around and Felicity hasn’t been over for dinner any night this week. Oliver tells him the truth over dinner that night when he asks where Felicity is - that she’s swamped at work - and also takes the opportunity to tell his son that he’s arranged for him to spend the night at Thea’s tomorrow because he and Felicity have plans. 

“Why? Where are you going that you’ll be out the whole night? And why can’t I come?” His son is confused, and rightfully so, since when he and Felicity hang out on the weekend, it’s usually for a movie night at his place with William sitting right between them on the couch. It warms his heart how much his son loves spending time with his best friend, and it makes him all the more grateful that she’s agreeing to do this with him and become a permanent part of their family.

He can’t very well tell William that he has rented a hotel room for the night so that he and Felicity can essentially practice making William a baby sibling, so he stretches the truth a little bit. “There’s a new restaurant in town Felicity’s been dying to check out, and I wanted to treat her. She’s been stressed out lately, and she deserves it.

“And no, you still can’t come,” Oliver rushes to say as he sees William open his mouth to respond, “because sometimes Felicity and I like to enjoy time alone, just the two of us.”

“You were alone together last weekend.” William cheekily reminds him. “Are you and Felicity going on a date but trying to hide it from me?”

“No, of course not,” Oliver denies, “I mean, I guess we sort of are going on a date, but only as friends. You know I’m not dating anyone, William, right? And if I ever do decide to date again I will of course talk to you about it first.”

“I don’t mind if you date anyone, Dad,” William volunteers, and that’s news to Oliver. Although, it’s not as though he’s ever spoken about this in detail with his son before. “If this is because of Mom...I know you two were never together.”

“It’s not because of your Mom, bud. Well, not directly. But since your mother passed away and you came to live with me, I want to be extra careful about any women I bring into my life, because it will affect your life too.” William doesn’t speak of his mother very often, and Oliver is grateful that his son has a good relationship with his grandparents, the last living connections to her and visits them one weekend a month. The fact that he’s mentioning Samantha so easily in their conversation tonight makes Oliver realize just how far William’s come on the path towards healing from his loss. And if William is okay with him dating, maybe Oliver needs to reevaluate the reason he’s still so turned off of the idea.

“Well, then why aren’t you dating Felicity? I like her, you like her, and she likes both of us.” William states matter-of-factly, making everything sound a whole lot simpler than it actually is.

“Felicity and I are just friends, buddy.” Oliver is having a sense of deja vu from his talk with Diggle.

“Ok, if you say so,” William responds with an eye-roll, making it clear that he doesn’t believe him. When did his son become such a  _ teenager _ ? “Hey, if I can’t come with you guys to dinner tomorrow night, can I at least help you pick out what you’re going to wear?”

It’s an odd request, but Oliver is more than happy to agree if it means William will get off the topic of him dating Felicity. “Sure.”

“Great!” his son grins mischievously, “I know just the tie you should wear. Felicity said once it brings out your eyes, so I know she’ll love it when you wear it on your  _ date _ !”

* * *

Saturday evening finally arrives, and Oliver is a ball of nerves. Not only can he not remember the last time he took any woman out on a proper date, it’s also been a  _ very  _ long time since he’s done what he and Felicity are planning to do later. And the fact that he’s about to do this with  _ Felicity  _ makes the stakes that much higher. 

Oliver and Felicity had texted back and forth about their plans tonight and Oliver had suggested meeting at the new Italian restaurant with a casual elegant dress code that Felicity had been talking about wanting to go to since its opening. Besides discussing their plans for tonight, their conversations this week had included the usual stuff they chatted about - how their work weeks were going, William, funny memes Felicity would send that Oliver pretended to understand, and cute animal videos Oliver liked to send Felicity when he sensed she needed a pick-me-up.

Additionally, they had each brought up things related to the baby they were planning for - Felicity mentioned she’d started taking prenatal vitamins, and Oliver told her about the changes he was making to his diet too that were supposed to help with sperm count and motility. They’d also talked a little about which rooms in their apartments they would convert into nurseries. Oliver was relieved that they were at least still on the same page about having a baby together, even if the method of conception they were testing out this week didn’t end up being the one they used moving forward.

Oliver loosens his (William-approved) tie slightly as he enters the restaurant and gives his name at the front, feeling slightly breathless. He’s pointed to his table, where Felicity is already seated and waiting for him. Oliver’s heart skips a beat. Felicity looks  _ stunning _ . She’s wearing a sleeveless red dress that accentuates her curves and strappy gold heels that show off her toned legs. Her hair is down and she’s wearing contacts, something she rarely does. Oliver loves her signature ponytail and glasses look, but he always enjoys it when he gets to look into her beautiful blue eyes, unobstructed.

Felicity looks up, noticing his arrival, and takes him in appreciatively too, admiring him in his fitted grey suit. He approaches the table, beaming, and she smiles back. She stands to greet him.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he whispers into her ear, wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug (so that she doesn’t notice just  _ how happy _ he is to see her).

He squeezes her hand as they leave the hug and move to sit down, as much a reassurance to himself as to her that they’ll get through this together.

He must let out an anxious breath not so softly, because she asks, “What?”

“Nothing,” he shakes his head, “I’m just--”

“Nervous?”

He nods.

“Line forms behind me,” Felicity jokes.

A waiter is waiting for their drink order. Oliver orders a scotch, neat, but Felicity just asks for water.

“Are you sure?” he questions, “The alcohol might help with the--”

Felicity looks at him funny.

Oh,  _ shit _ . How insensitive of him. She had just texted him the other day that she was going to stop drinking, as she had read it was best to avoid alcohol when trying to conceive, not only when pregnant.

“Sorry, sorry! I remember now. In that case--” Oliver calls the waiter back and changes his drink to water too.

“Oliver, you don’t have to--”

“No, no, it’s the least I can do,” he assures her, “besides, I actually want to make sure I have a clear head tonight.”

Felicity blushes, and there’s a slightly awkward moment of silence as neither of them know quite what to say or do in this new situation.

“Hey,” Oliver tries to dissipate the silence, “what do we have to be nervous about? We have meals together all the time.”

“Well, we've already exhausted every topic one might talk about on a first date. Not to mention that this isn’t actually a date-date. 

“And,” she lowers her voice, “I’m about to see you shirtless. Possibly  _ multiple times shirtless _ if all goes well.”

“Can I tell you something?” Oliver decides to be brave. This evening is supposed to be about showing Felicity how much he appreciates her and how grateful he is that she’s agreed to take this journey with him. It’s time he tells her.

Felicity nods eagerly.

“Back before we first met, I was a mess. I was reeling from the revelations about what my parents had been involved in. I was shocked and hurt that Samantha and my own mother kept William away from me. I was so angry and I stopped being able to trust anyone. For so long, everyone had put me down and told me I wasn’t living up to their expectations, that I wasn’t good enough - not smart enough to finish college, not applied enough to take over the family business and not fit to be a father to my own son.

“But then I walked into your office. You were the first person who finally saw me for me and therefore the first person I could trust in ages. There was just something about you. Your willingness to help me, your kind-heartedness and the way you cared for me and my son. You had such faith and belief in me and you pushed me to be the best version of myself - at work, as a son, brother and father, and as a friend. And there’s no one else I would want to be doing this with but you.”

Felicity is visibly moved by his words, her eyes glistening slightly. “Oliver, you  _ are  _ good enough. I thank my lucky stars every day that you spilled that latte on your computer and found your way to my cubicle. I don’t think you know how much of an effect having you in my life has made. Your heart, the selfless way you care for me, for the people of this city and for all your loved ones has helped heal something in me that I’d been carrying around for a long time before I met you. I know how loved and cared for our child will be and even though I’m nervous, I am  _ so _ excited for what the future has to hold.”

Oliver reaches across the table to grasp Felicity’s hand in gratitude, unsure how else to convey how much her words mean to him.

“Do you remember,” Felicity chuckles, “how I was chewing on that pen when we first met? I was so embarrassed to be meeting Oliver  _ Queen _ like that. I was certain you had caught me drooling.”

“It was red,” Oliver recalls. He can picture it like it was yesterday, although what really stands out to him in the memory are the pink-painted lips wrapped around the pen more than the pen itself.

“How do you remember that?” Felicity shakes her head, amused.

After that, conversation flows a lot more smoothly. They enjoy the delicious food, relaxing atmosphere and just being in each other’s company, talking and laughing about anything and everything. Before they know it, they’ve finished their dessert course, and it’s time to move on to the next portion of the evening.

“Shall we get going?” Oliver holds out his hand as he gets up from their table.

Felicity looks up at him, and he can see the uncertainty in her eyes about what’s coming next. But he also sees a glint of excitement (and possibly arousal?) in them as she rises from her seat.

She takes his hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I ended it there! We will pick up right where this leaves off next chapter! 😏   
> Be safe, everyone! 💚


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's night continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't keep you long 😏...just, please notice the rating change!
> 
> With that said, if you prefer to skip E rated content, you should be fine by stopping at the line break.
> 
> Thank you [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims), whose advice and encouragement was especially appreciated this chapter!

  
  


Oliver is still holding her hand as they leave the restaurant. They’ve never held hands for so long like this before, and it’s...odd.

Actually, no, what’s odd is that it doesn’t feel odd. Oliver’s hand is warm but not sweaty, firm yet soft as it encases her own. It makes her wonder how it will feel to have him touch her in other ways...

Oh, God, if this is her reaction to _hand holding_ , how is she going to survive tonight? She’d been on edge this whole week. Her nerves were through the roof leading up to tonight, and if they weren’t on the list of things to avoid when trying to get pregnant, she would have easily taken a couple benzos to help keep the anxiety at bay. Dinner had been lovely, though, and for a while she had been able to relax and enjoy an evening out with her best friend, almost forgetting what it was a prelude for.

But once they paid the check, the anxiousness comes rushing back and continues to climb with each swing of their linked hands as they walk towards the parking lot. Are they really going to go through with this?

“Hey,” Oliver draws her from her thoughts, “walk with me?”

He nods his head towards the Star City boardwalk, just past the restaurant.

She gives him an inquisitive look. Does he not want to continue on to the main event of the night?

“There’s no rush,” he explains, “and it’s a beautiful night.”

It _is_ a beautiful night, with a cool breeze coming in from the ocean.

“Ok,” she agrees, glad to have a little more time before things between them are changed forever.

“You look gorgeous, by the way,” Oliver tells her as they begin their stroll.

“Oh, thanks…” She finds it so strange that they’re apparently allowed to comment on the other’s appearance now. She should probably respond, right?

“I love you in that tie,” she tells him, sincerely.

Oliver huffs out a laugh. “William told me you’d say that. He picked it out, actually. Said you once mentioned that--”

“It brings out your eyes,” she finishes the sentence with him, and they both chuckle. “Love that kiddo.”

This walk _was_ a good idea. Ambling along slowly, still hand in hand, their sides brushing up against each other slightly as they go, gives Felicity a chance to get more used to the idea that they’re going to be in even _closer_ proximity soon. They chat about this and that, and Felicity finds her eyes wandering, taking in different parts of Oliver’s body that she’s always appreciated from afar, but never from this close. And never in such a blatantly obvious way (she hopes).

She can feel how toned and muscular his arm is, as it swings back and forth with her own. His fitted suit and dress shirt do little to hide his figure, and she really _does_ love that tie on him. She can just picture grabbing onto it, and tugging him down for a-

_No. Not yet._ She really should try and focus her eyes above Oliver’s collar and concentrate on the story he’s animatedly telling her about _something_ funny that happened during his city budget meeting last week. Unfortunately, she is distracted yet again - this time by his hair, that is at the perfect (grabbable) length, and his scruff, perfectly showcasing his jaw, and wonders whether or not it would feel too scratchy against her skin. And then there are his _lips_ , which she’s familiar with from years of cheek and forehead kisses, but oh, to imagine the way they would feel pressing up against her own, or trailing a path across her body-

_Ack_ , she’s doing it again. Felicity would be lying if she said she never pictured Oliver _that way_ before, but she had always made sure not to let herself get too carried away, knowing there was no point in picturing something she couldn’t have. Now? Now that she’s _allowed_ to think of him like that, she can’t seem to stop her mind from going to some hot, steamy places or the warmth from spreading throughout her lower body.

Oliver must mistake her wandering eyes, flushed skin and distraction for discomfort, because he slows his steps and pulls her over to the side of the boardwalk.

“Hey, look at me,” he requests kindly, and she obliges, “we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Felicity. We can call this all off.”

“No, no, I’m fine!” Felicity hopes she doesn’t come across as _too_ eager. “I am a little nervous, and I appreciate how considerate you’re being. But...I also want this. I’ve wanted this for a long time, to be honest.” She bites her bottom lip, a bit embarrassed to share this with him. His eyes darken, though, and some of the embarrassment is replaced with pride that she’s able to affect him like this.

“It’s ok, I’m also nervous,” Oliver gives her hand a squeeze and smiles shyly, “It’s been a while since the last time I did this...and it’s _you_. I’m going to try my best to make it special for you, Felicity. I’ve wanted this for a long time too. If you’re sure, then whenever you’re ready - I have a hotel room booked for us tonight.”

“Oh, a hotel room?” For some reason, that surprises her. She’s not sure where she pictured them having sex tonight, but it wasn’t at a hotel. However, they hadn’t actually spoken in advance about this portion of the evening, save for an uncomfortable but necessary short conversation about birth control.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver seems confused. “Did you not want to-”

“I guess I kind of pictured us at my place. Or yours. Somewhere I feel at home. But I guess it might actually be easier if we keep things separate.” Felicity is mostly just impatient to choose where they’re heading already and get going.

“No, no. I love that you feel comfortable at my place. William’s at Thea’s for the night so that should be fine,” Oliver reevaluates, “Forget the hotel. I was thinking it would be romantic but now that I think about it - who knows how many people have used that room for the exact same thing? At home, you’ll have the privilege of being the first woman in my bed.”

“Really?” Felicity can’t contain her surprise.

“I told you, it’s been a while,” Oliver replies without falter, but his cheeks do redden slightly.

“Yes, but you’ve lived there before William moved in permanently...that was years ago!” She’s not sure why she’s so hung up on this - there isn’t even alcohol to blame.

“Yes, and…?”

“And nothing, I guess,” Felicity shrugs, showing him she really couldn’t care less. And why _should_ she care that he’s been celibate basically the entire time she’s known him? “I knew you weren’t in any relationships or anything, but I guess I didn’t think you’d become a complete monk...unless you just did it elsewhere?” The last thought dawns on her. Ok, apparently she _does_ care, just a little bit.

Oliver just shakes his head, his eyebrows raised in amusement at where this conversation has gone. “Not since at least a few months before I got full custody.”

Felicity notices that the dates coincide with when she thought something more was starting to develop between them but doesn't comment on it.

“It’s been a...while for me, too,” she decides it’s only fair for her to share a little in return.

“Since Billy?” And...apparently turnabout is fair play.

“Billy and I never slept together,” Felicity admits, and then glares at Oliver as he grins widely at that fact. Oliver never did like Billy, for some reason.

“So, since Ray?!” She decides not to reward his incredulous and slightly gleeful reaction with a response, although her silence is clearly taken as confirmation. She’s not sure why he’s acting so surprised, since, according to her quick calculations, it’s been longer for him than it has been for her. She guesses they both must have made false assumptions about the other’s sex life, although thinking back it shouldn’t really be that surprising - they did spend almost all of their free time together. Huh, maybe they should have done this years ago.

“Hey!” Felicity elbows him jokingly and rolls her eyes when he pretends to be hurt. Boy, he really is all muscle under all that clothing. “C’mon, let’s get out of here,” she suggests, all this talk about how long it’s been for them both making her feel bold and playful. She gives him what she hopes is a flirty look. “Suddenly I can’t wait any longer.”

And it seems Oliver can’t wait either, because suddenly they’re on the move again, and he’s pulling her along at almost a sprint in the direction of their cars.

* * *

They make it back to Oliver’s loft in record time - the streets surprisingly empty and almost every light green. Their cars arrive within seconds of each other, and they wordlessly reach for the other's hand as they make the climb upstairs together.

Once the door closes behind them, though, the nerves settle back in. Felicity still wants this, but she’s having a hard time turning off her brain. Instead of being in the moment, she can’t stop thinking about what this will mean for them once tonight is over.

Felicity sets her purse down, and Oliver leads them over to the seating area, where he leans back against one of the beams in the loft.

“You okay?” Oliver, ever perceptive, strokes his thumb slowly over her knuckles. It’s quite soothing.

She lets out a breath, slowly. “Suddenly I don’t know where to begin,” she laughs anxiously.

“Can I kiss you?” His eyes bore into hers, and it’s...intense. She lowers her gaze to his slightly parted lips, and nods, mesmerized.

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice is gentle, noticing her hesitance, “we’ll start slow, ok?”

She nods again, not trusting herself to be able to talk just yet.

Oliver lifts their entwined hands to his mouth, ever so slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. “It’s just a kiss, Felicity,” he croons, right before his lips touch the back of her hand, “we’ve kissed each other many times.”

His lips are gentle as they brush over her hand oh so lightly. The simple motion sends shivers up Felicity’s arm.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He grins up at her, and when she shakes her head no, he presses one, two, three, four pecks to each of her knuckles, each one lingering a little longer than the last.

He brings her hand back down and lets it go. Felicity frowns at the loss but is comforted when he then runs both of his hands up her arms, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in their path. When they reach their destination of her shoulders, he leaves them resting there and leans in ever so slowly to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Beautiful Felicity,” he murmurs, and she swears she lets out the loudest sigh. Oliver has always made her feel safe and comfortable, and this situation is no different.

He places a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose, which makes her giggle, and then brushes his lips over one cheek, then the other.

His next target is clear now, and even though he moves _very_ slowly, gauging her reaction and giving her every chance to pull away, she still isn’t fully prepared when she feels his warm lips on hers.

Which is not to say she doesn’t enjoy the sensation - because oh, boy, if those chaste kisses before were _warming her up_ , this kiss she feels right down in her core. His lips are soft, and they press against hers with the perfect amount of pressure. The slight scratchiness from his scruff is different but not unpleasant. However, it’s over before she can fully register what’s happening (Oliver _is kissing me_ ), and he pulls away before she is able to return the kiss. 

Oliver’s staring at her, and she searches his eyes to try and figure out what he’s thinking. Oh no, did he think that was bad? She has been almost completely passive during this whole encounter.

“I’m sorry,” she lets out a nervous chuckle. “It’s weird, right?” she asks, while hoping he disagrees.

“Not weird,” he almost growls and leans in to capture her lips again. This kiss is a lot less tentative and soft - it is raw and all-encompassing and passionate. 

This time Felicity is a little more prepared, and she fits her lips firmly against Oliver’s. All previous unease goes flying out the window as she just lets herself be in the moment and kiss him back. She hears a tiny moan from him as he feels her finally respond to him. Not wanting to be passive any longer, she snakes her hands up over his chest so she can grab onto his hair and pull him even closer. She was right, his hair _is_ perfect grabbing length.

Oliver deepens the kiss and moves his own hands to bracket her face. There is quite literally no space between their upper bodies, her chest brushing up against his own and it feels so good, so _right_.

Felicity parts her lips, allowing Oliver entrance, and can’t help the pleased noises she makes as their tongues meet, exploring more of each other. She can taste the remnants of their dessert on his tongue, mixed with a taste she cannot name but immediately identifies as _Oliver_.

They have to break for air, and Oliver pulls back slightly, eyes round. “ _God_ , Felicity,” he says breathily, “you’re amazing. Are you...is this still okay?”

Felicity nods, overwhelmed with how she’s feeling, not wanting to speak for fear she might ruin the moment.

She places a kiss to his throat. It’s her turn, now. She follows it with a kiss to his jaw, then kisses a path to his ear. Oliver’s eyes close in contentment. Their lips meet again, and Oliver lets her set the pace. Felicity finds that she’s not in the mood for soft and sweet anymore. She kisses Oliver with fervor, lips and teeth and tongues clashing, and he meets her beat for beat. Who knew it was possible to be so in sync with somebody?

Felicity angles closer to Oliver, trying to align their hips, needing to feel him right _there_. While their height difference doesn’t allow the friction she’s craving, she does feel Oliver’s hardness through his pants on her stomach, and he groans as she rubs up against him. She’s still in awe that she can have such an effect on him.

Suddenly, without warning, Oliver takes back control. In one swift motion, he spins her so her back is facing the beam and slides each of his arms under one of her legs, lifting her clear off the ground. 

“Oliver!” Felicity shrieks. Luckily, the skirt of her dress withstands the strain, although it does get bunched up pretty high on her legs. Oliver just grins and returns his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping.

“The better to _feel_ you with, my dear,” his voice is a sultry whisper in her ear.

And then Felicity can’t think straight because Oliver’s intentions are now clear - this position allows him to thrust _exactly_ where she needs him. 

“Ohhh,” she sighs, more and more heat pooling in her core as she finally feels him - impressively sized just as she imagined - rubbing up between her parted thighs.

Is it crazy to feel this turned on, this fast? All from _dry humping against a support beam_? Apparently so, because Felicity can tell she’s already soaking wet. If she were able to reach in this position, she’d tear off their clothes and get right to the main event.

“More, Oliver, please,” she manages to get out.

He gives her one more searing kiss.

“Bedroom?” He raises his eyebrows in question.

“Uh, huh.” Felicity nods enthusiastically.

Instead of putting her down and letting her walk, he adjusts her in his arms and _carries her_. All the way up the stairs and into his bedroom. She wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes her legs tight behind his back. Not because she’s worried Oliver will drop her - he’s not even breaking a sweat - but so that she can better appreciate his toned form. She clutches his shoulders and digs her heels into his impressive glutes and swears she feels him grow even harder against her in response. He returns the favor with a slight squeeze to her own ass, which only makes her grind down harder against him.

“Ughn, Felicity, you’re killing me here,” he says through gritted teeth as he passes over the threshold of his bedroom, “just a second.” He places her down on the bed, and she bounces a little, giggling, using her hands to keep herself propped up.

“Wait,” Felicity pouts, not ready to let go of him yet, her ankles still crossed behind his thighs. Oliver pauses, waiting for her next move, while looking down at her as if ready to devour her. _So hot_. In a move she’s been picturing since earlier this evening, she reaches up with one hand and takes hold of his tie, pulling him down towards her for another kiss. He grins against her lips, clearly enjoying her little display of dominance.

She tugs at the tie in between kisses, trying to loosen it and get one step closer to Oliver losing his shirt, but the action causes him to lose his balance, and he falls almost completely on top of her. Their lips unfortunately get dislodged in the process, but instead of things feeling awkward, they get in a good laugh trying to untangle themselves. Who knew getting Oliver in bed would be so _fun_?

“Okay?” Oliver asks, once they catch their breath.

“Yup.” Felicity isn’t sure if he means from him almost crushing her, or in general about continuing what they’ve started, but either way, she is fine, revved up and ready to take this to the next level. “Take off your shirt,” she demands, while slipping off her shoes.

Oliver kneels above her on the bed and pulls off his tie; his shirt following in quick succession. 

Felicity’s eyes go so wide when she takes in Oliver’s bare chest that she worries briefly she may lose a contact. Each muscle is perfectly defined, from his pecs, to his six-pack abs, all the way down to that sinful V. She can’t wait to see what it’s pointing to.

Oliver seems amused by her reaction. She lifts her hands up to touch, but Oliver grabs them before they can make contact.

“Nope,” he chides, “your turn, now.”

“Nuh uh,” Felicity shakes her head, “not after I’ve seen everything you’ve got going on over there.”

“Felicity, you could have three belly buttons, and you’d still look fantastic. Come on, now, fair’s fair.” He releases her hands but moves to lower the zipper of her dress.

“Fair would be a shirt for a shirt,” Felicity disagrees, swatting away his wandering hands, “not a shirt for a dress.”

“Okay, then, how about…” his voice trails off as he slides himself down the bed, walking his fingers down her legs and then slowly up and under her trussed up dress, tracing the edge of her panties “...a shirt for _these_?”

Felicity _really_ doesn’t think that’s a fair trade, but any attempt to stop him would be useless at this point, what with the way Oliver’s fingers are tracing patterns on her thighs and edging closer and closer to where she craves them.

When she doesn’t object, Oliver hooks his fingers into the lacy undergarments and _yanks_ , sliding them down and off her legs. Before she can register what is happening, Oliver’s head is between her legs, nudging her dress up even higher.

“Uh, what are you doing down there?” Felicity can feel her heart beating a mile a minute. 

Oliver lifts up his head and quirks an eyebrow at her, looking utterly ravishing from his position between her legs. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Oliver, you don’t have to…” She definitely had been hoping she would get to have one (or multiple) orgasms tonight but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Oliver would want to do _this_ for her. “We said we were going to practice having a baby, that’s not necessary.”

“On the contrary. Did you know having an orgasm can increase the chances of conception? The muscular contractions can help the sperm travel into the uterus.” Oliver looks quite pleased with himself, and Felicity can hardly hide her surprise.

“I’m not the only one that can do research, Miss Smoak,” he smirks and boy, if that doesn’t do things for her. “Besides, there’s no reason we can’t both have fun in the process.”

“Well, no one’s never actually proven that to be true, it’s really just a theory…” _Why_ is she insisting on fact-checking him right now? 

“Felicity?” Oliver smiles down at her, his fingers returning to their earlier task.

“Yeah?” She can barely talk for what he’s doing to her - she is on complete display to him with her legs splayed wide open, and he is running his fingers up and down, getting closer and closer to her center with each ascent.

“You can keep talking - I love hearing you ramble about science - but I’m going to go down on you now, ok?”

“Mmkay,” she manages, and she can feel more juices pooling below in response to his words.

And then she really can’t talk anymore, because Oliver is hitching her leg over his shoulder and _finally_ putting his mouth and fingers on her. His fingers circle her clit while his mouth laps at her opening, and she cries out. The next few minutes or hours or days are filled with ecstasy. Oliver is exceptionally attentive, paying attention to her every response and figuring out which spots and rhythms drive her crazy. 

Her orgasm builds and builds with his ministrations. He switches tactics, inserting one finger into her and using his tongue to lick and suck her clit, and her orgasm finally peaks and crashes. Waves of pleasure roll through her and Oliver extends her pleasure as she comes down by continuing to rub her gently.

“C’mere,” she mumbles when she finally catches her breath enough to talk. 

Oliver clambers up the bed to lay beside her. She turns to her side and pulls him to her for a kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting herself on him.

She reaches for his belt buckle, and together they make fast work of removing his pants and boxers. His shoes and socks must have come off earlier without her noticing.

Before she can get a good look at him, he reaches for her dress, which is completely gathered up above her hips but still covering her upper body. He fumbles with the zipper and she takes over, pulling the dress up and over her head.

“Thank you,” he beams and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. 

They stop for a moment to take one another in, laying side by side. They are completely naked, baring themselves to one another in the most intimate way. But somehow it doesn’t feel weird or uncomfortable. They already know each other so deeply on an emotional level, and this just feels like an extension of that.

“You’re incredible,” Oliver moves first, bending down to mouth at her breasts. It feels heavenly, but Felicity wants more. She wants to feel him, _all_ of him. She slides her hand down, finding his erect cock, and wraps her hand around it, squeezing gently. He is _big_ , and he feels even thicker and larger than he did through their clothing earlier. She is suddenly very glad for that earlier orgasm, otherwise she would have been worried about taking all of him inside her after such a long dry spell.

“Felicity, honey,” Oliver begs (and did he just call her ‘ _honey_ ’?), “you feel so good but you gotta stop, or I won't last.”

She lets go, reluctantly, and Oliver takes the chance to reach over to his bedside table and procure a condom from the drawer. It’s necessary, since Felicity hasn’t been on hormonal birth control for the past few years, not having a need for it.

“Let me,” Felicity requests, and though the strain seems to physically pain him, he hands it over and watches avidly as she pinches the tip and rolls it over him.

She bends down to place a kiss near the base, wishing they had more time for her to return the favor from before. But Oliver can’t handle it any longer, pulling her up and under him, so their bodies are perfectly aligned. She sighs at how perfectly they seem to fit together, her belly on fire again as Oliver sucks under her ear and rocks his hips into her, his erection trapped between them.

“Do you prefer top or bottom?” he pauses to ask.

Felicity prefers being on top, but if they’re practicing babymaking, she wonders if maybe it would be best to try out one of the positions she came across in her research.

Oliver demonstrates his uncanny ability to read her mind (unless she was thinking out loud, as she tends to do sometimes). “I don’t care if it’s in the top ten positions for conceiving or not, Felicity. That’s not what we’re doing tonight, remember? I want this to be fun, and I want it to be good for you.” 

“Ok, then...top,” she admits.

“I knew it!” Oliver is delighted by this information.

“Shut up,” she pinches one of his nipples in retaliation, but he just continues to smile down at her.

Oliver wraps an arm around her waist and, with one hand bracing himself on the bed, flips them over so Felicity is straddling him.

Felicity grins, adjusting to the new position. She loves being able to maneuver like this. She wiggles her hips a little, Oliver’s cock sliding through her inner lips. With how amazing it feels just like this, she can’t wait to feel him when he’s actually inside of her.

“Felicity…” he warns, and she takes pity on him, slowing her movements. She runs her hands over his sculpted chest and lowers her top half against him. His arms surround her, exploring her back. Their lips meet to share long, languid kisses.

Then she lifts up her hips slightly, positions herself above him, and uses her hand to guide him as she sinks down.

They both gasp as he fills her. A thousand tiny nerve endings spring to life as she takes all of him inside her, and he stretches her in the most perfect way. He continues to nuzzle and suck at the sensitive spot on her neck as she breathes heavily in his ear. This angle allows him to hit _that_ spot inside her and nothing in her life has ever felt this good.

Once he’s bottomed out, Oliver urges her to move, thrusting his hips up and penetrating her even deeper. She begins to gyrate, rocking up and down.

“You’re remarkable, Felicity,” he compliments, in between thrusts.

“Thank. You. For. Remarking. On. It.” She responds through clenched teeth, one word for each time she rises and falls back down on him.

She tries to rub her clit against his pubic bone with each of his thrusts, needing just a little more to bring her to the edge. Oliver takes notice and moves one of his hands down to help her along.

“Come for me, Felicity,” he coaxes, with a small pinch to her clit, and she goes flying, her orgasm crashing into her so intensely that she’s pretty sure she blacks out for a second.

With one final thrust, Oliver is coming too, spilling inside the condom, the motion giving her aftershocks of pleasure.

She collapses against him, spent, his softening length still inside her. He brushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. The simple gesture is almost as erotic as what just transpired between them. 

She turns her head on his chest to be able to see his face. Oliver looks as satisfied as she feels and is wearing the silliest grin on his face. What is he thinking? Did he experience that the same way as her? None of her previous sexual experiences had come _close_ to the way Oliver made her feel tonight. She prays this isn’t the first and last time they get to do this. With the sex being that good, there’s no reason to consider any other option for trying to conceive, right? And if this is the only time she’ll be able to have Oliver like this, how can she pass it up? They’ll just have to make sure to keep this strictly goal-oriented.

Slowly, Oliver pulls out and they both sigh at the loss.

“Be right back,” he says, making his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He returns a few minutes later and bends down to grab his boxers from the floor, before making his way back over to her.

Felicity covers herself with Oliver’s sheets, wondering how to break the silence.

“So...that happened,” she says, smiling softly, and Oliver moves to sit down next to her on top of the sheets, taking her hand.

“And I’m glad it did,” he grins back at her, his eyes shining with happiness, “I don’t know if it’s too soon for you to say, but on my end, I didn’t think that was weird or uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, in fact. You’re extraordinary, Felicity. I don’t want to assume anything, though, so if you need more time to evaluate if this will make things weird between us, I completely understand.”

Oh, thank the heavens! He wants this too!

“Oh,” she beams back at him, “we are so doing _that_ , _again_.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Now things can really get started!  
> Be safe, be kind 💚  
> PS Bonus points if you can spot some lines that were inspired from some of my other fave couples! 😉


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity officially start trying for a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the wonderful response to last chapter - I know it was long-awaited and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And now these crazy kids are finally ready to try for a baby!
> 
> Oh, and some familiar characters finally make their debut in this chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims), who is the best source of encouragement and had some really great points for this one!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never been, nor ever tried to get pregnant. And while the scientist in me tried to be as accurate as possible, please do not mistake this as professional advice (and keep in mind that Felicity may be going a *tiny* bit overboard - it's the overachiever in her 😉)!

  
  


The next few weeks are some of the hardest Oliver’s ever had, and that’s saying something. After a perfect, more-amazing-than-he-ever-could-have-imagined night with Felicity, they were waiting until it was time to try and conceive before having sex again, per their agreement to keep things as unmessy as possible. Besides tracking her cycle, and waiting until she was ovulating to start trying, Felicity had booked a preconception appointment with her gynecologist, which pushed out their timelines a bit. The doctor had suggested some changes in diet - most of which Felicity had already implemented based on her own research, prescribed some prenatal vitamins, and made sure Felicity was caught up with all of her vaccinations. 

Oliver was in awe of everything Felicity was doing to make sure her body was fit and healthy to carry their baby, and felt bad that there wasn’t more he could do to help her prepare physically for the pregnancy. He did get his blood drawn, though, following the doctor’s recommendation to make sure neither of them were carriers of any genetic disorders. It took a few weeks to get those results, but luckily they came back clear. And they were able to ‘make up’ some time since Felicity wasn’t on the pill and they didn’t need to wait a few months to make sure her cycle was regulated.

So now Oliver is just waiting for Felicity to give him the signal that it’s go-time; it should be any day now. What makes the wait a  _ little  _ easier are all of the memories he can replay from their one spectacular night together. He may have thought about what it would be like to sleep with Felicity in the past, but boy had she taken his expectations and surpassed them by miles. It was by far the best sex he’s ever had. More than being passionate, hot and sexy - it had been  _ fun _ . Which really shouldn't have surprised him, being that anything he does with Felicity is usually fun and exciting. She just makes everything in his life that much better.

While they wait, Oliver has been trying not to second guess whether or not continuing to have sex to conceive this baby is really the smartest idea. They had made the decision only moments post-coital, and he really hopes Felicity’s eagerness wasn’t just due to the endorphins running through her bloodstream. But she had seemed certain that night and she hasn’t told him she changed her mind during these past couple weeks. In fact, she was the one that had been forwarding him information about the optimal timing and quantity of sex they should be aiming for, and coming up with discreet ways that they would be able to implement their plan - from ideal locations to codewords and inconspicuous calendar appointments.

Did the sex change things between them? Well, yes and no. On the one hand, they now know what the other looks like naked, and Oliver for one can’t stop thinking about when they’ll get to do it again. But they’re still best friends and have been doing all the same things they’ve always done together - lunch dates, movies nights with William and even a fun evening out last week with their friends, Tommy and Alena - albeit now with an underlying hint of sexual tension. 

Does he feel any different about her, emotionally? No. And perhaps that’s because he’s always loved Felicity, so there wasn’t anything that  _ could _ change. But does he want more? Does  _ she _ ? He still doesn’t know how to answer that, and he’s  _ still  _ not going to risk their friendship, especially as they’re so close to actually starting to try for a baby.

When he finally gets the text he’s been waiting for from Felicity, it’s a Friday evening and luckily another weekend that William is with his grandparents. It reads:

‘ **Come over for some mint chip?** ’

Oliver’s heart races - this is it. ‘Mint chip’ was the codeword Felicity had chosen for sex, arguing that she requested the sweet treat from him often enough it wouldn’t look suspicious. He was slightly concerned that she might sometimes use it when she  _ actually _ wanted ice cream, but figured that would only be a minor inconvenience. In fact, he had a pint tucked away in the freezer for exactly this predicament, and also as a ‘first time trying to conceive’ gift for Felicity.

Barely containing his excitement, he texts Felicity back with his ETA, makes sure he looks and smells decent enough, and heads for the door.

  
  


“For you,” he hands Felicity the paper bag containing the mint chip when she opens the door to let him in. He places a chaste kiss to her cheek and steps inside, smiling as she frowns and wrinkles her brows at the bag in that cute way she does when she’s confused.

“Oliver, you did know what the text meant, didn’t you? I thought we covered codewords…?” 

“I did. But what kind of future-father-of-your-child would I be if I didn’t make sure your ice cream needs were fulfilled as well?”

She beams up at him. “You’re the best!”

She scurries over to the kitchen to place the container in the freezer, and Oliver takes the opportunity to admire her attire. She’s wearing a cute sleeveless floral V-neck with black slacks, the type of practical but still extremely flattering outfit she tends to wear ever since starting Smoak Tech. Her hair is down, and she has her glasses on.

“So!” She claps her hands excitedly, after returning from the kitchen. “Looks like I’m due to start ovulating soon. Ready to take this to the bedroom?”

“So ready,” he responds, reaching out to caress her bare shoulder and delighting in the way it breaks out in goosebumps in response, “but just tell me one last time - are you completely on board with this?” 

“On board with you and me getting down and dirty until you put a baby in me?”  _ God _ , he loves her way of phrasing things. 

“Yup.”

“Uh huh. Yes.” She nods a couple times, a slight pink tint to her cheeks. “Look, I thought things might be weird once we slept together, but they weren’t. Quite the opposite, really. It was good and fun and hot and liberating. I  _ want  _ to do it again. And I think it helps that we’re only doing this at specific times and for a limited period. It will be easier to stop once I get pregnant knowing that in advance, don’t you think?”

Oliver doesn’t think there will be  _ anything _ easy about not being able to have Felicity anymore, especially as he’s only had a small taste of what they could be like together, but he figures it  _ does  _ help somewhat, having their expiration date defined upfront. Plus, there will be a ton of other things to keep them busy once she does get pregnant. Still, Oliver doesn’t want to think about finishing this part of the process before they even really get started. He wants to make the most of the time they do have together.

“Yes, easier,” he responds - not a lie - and reaches for her hand to lead her to the bedroom, “c’mon then, let’s make every minute count.”

She turns to him when they reach the edge of her bed, letting go of his hand. “You got my email with the suggested plan for the next few days, yes?” She looks up at him expectantly. 

“Uh,” Oliver tries to remember which of the many emails she was referring to, “we have sex as often as possible until a day or two after you ovulate?” That sounds about right.

“Yes. Well, no. You got the days right but we should just do it once a day - less risk of burnout and possibly better sperm quality and motility.” He raises his eyebrows in offence at the last part, but she continues, “And even though there's no scientific evidence for it, I'd be more comfortable if we stuck to positions where I'm on my back, plus I want to put my legs up for fifteen minutes when we’re done.”

Oliver has always admired Felicity’s thoroughness, but he doesn’t want her to worry too much about this, especially when there is so much involved that neither of them can control. He just wants her to feel comfortable, and enjoy herself, like she did the last time.

“Felicity, I’m totally fine with doing this however you’d like - although I would like to revisit the only once a day rule - but I don’t want you to be stressed out about this. How about we give it a try and not worry about precise angles and exact timing?” 

“I just really want this to work. I don’t want to disappoint you.” Felicity hangs her head slightly.

“Felicity,” Oliver cups her chin, forcing her to look up so she can see the earnesty in his eyes, “you could  _ never  _ disappoint me. Besides, you told me yourself, it takes most couples a few tries to get pregnant. There’s no reason we can’t enjoy ourselves during the process.”

“Okay,” she smiles softly, and he’s glad he was able to get her to relax slightly, “I’ll try not to stress. But can you humor me, just for now, about the positions?”

“Of course. You’re about to experience the best round of missionary sex you’ve ever had,” he gives her his finest seductive expression.

“Oh, is that so?” she teases back.

Instead of answering her, he decides to show her. He reaches out to remove her frames from her face and she responds immediately, her eyes darkening and tracking his every move. Realizing she won’t be able to see him as well now, he makes sure to stay close. In unison, they begin to undress. There’s a lot less unease this time around, both of them moving with determination.

There’s less talking, too. It’s as if a spell has been cast over them - no words are needed, just looks and caresses and touches and the sound of their breathing. Oliver positions Felicity underneath him on the bed, and their lips fuse together in silent conversation. Their hands are never still, learning and relearning the still new territory of each other’s body. They share a laugh when Oliver goes to reach for a condom that isn’t there. Felicity pulls him back down, grasping his cock and guiding him to her entrance, wet and ready for him.

He sinks into her and gasps. There is no describing this feeling of having Felicity’s warmth encompassing him with no barrier. Going bareback is a first for him, and there’s no one else he could ever imagine doing this with. Her breath hitches as he bottoms out, filling her completely. They move together effortlessly, completely in sync. The fact that he’s able to be with Felicity so intimately like this, the way that she trusts him to do this with her, means more to him than she’ll ever know. Even as he moves inside her, feeling her hands and lips drawn patterns all over his skin, he still can’t quite believe that he’s getting to experience this again, and he wishes it would never end. 

Oliver worries he won’t last long like this, not with Felicity clamping down on him with each thrust, so he slows his movements and helps bring her closer to her own orgasm. He moves his fingers deftly over her clit, enjoying each and every guttural sound she gives him. He builds her up and up and up until she crashes, almost whimpering his name as her wetness coats him. She is exquisite when she comes, and Oliver doesn’t think he will ever get enough of watching her come undone. The contractions from her orgasm are almost too much to handle, pleasure overtaking and spreading throughout his body. He pounds into her a few more times and spills, his seed filling every space between them.

He collapses against her for a moment, and then shifts so he doesn’t crush her with his weight. He stays inside for a few minutes longer, at her urging (so she can ‘soak up every last drop’). When he pulls out, they both groan at the loss.

“That was…” Oliver has no words. Feeling the combination of their releases still coating him, and knowing what could be occurring inside Felicity at this very moment as a result of their joining - the feeling is indescribable. He feels so much closer to her, and he wants to bask in the feeling forever.

“I know,” Felicity sighs, and leans over for one more kiss, which he gladly provides, happily surprised that she initiated it.

“Don’t laugh, now,” she warns him, as she flips herself over so her head is facing the end of the bed. She places a pillow under her hips and sticks her feet up at a right angle, resting them against her headboard. “Hey, this is actually really comfortable, you should try it!”

He doesn’t take her up on the offer but he can’t  _ not _ laugh at the sight, and they end up giggling for the next fifteen minutes. 

Oliver can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

* * *

The next week passes all too quickly. They have the weekend to themselves, and it’s glorious. Felicity even caves once or twice and allows them to go another round. When Monday comes around, and the work week begins, it’s a bit trickier to navigate finding a time and place for them to be alone, but they manage - a “lunch meeting” running late that allows them to run to her place or leaving work early for a quickie at his loft while William is at his after-school gifted program.

Felicity is pretty adamant about only having sex in certain positions, but she’s willing to try positions other than missionary that have Oliver at what she deems is an optimal angle, allowing for deep penetration. It’s a  _ lot  _ of fun, and they even get to try some things that are new to him. All too soon, Felicity calculates that she must have ovulated already, and they have sex one last time. He savors every last moment of it, knowing it might be the final time they get to do this, prolonging her pleasure by bringing her to the brink and back over and over again before letting her fall. He comes harder than he has in a long time, spilling and spilling into her warmth until he is sucked dry.

_ “I think we did it,” she grins up at him, her feet in the air, which has become an increasingly normal sight, “I feel good about that one, don’t you?”  _

_ “Yes,” he tells her, even though deep down he’s kind of hoping it didn’t work, and they’ll get to keep trying. Seven days of sex with Felicity is nowhere near enough. _

The following Sunday night, he and William head over to the Queen Mansion. Once a month, Moira and her second husband Walter have the whole family over for dinner. That includes Oliver’s sister Thea and her finance, Roy, along with Tommy Merlyn and his family - his wife, Alena, and their almost two year old daughter, Becca.

Oliver wasn't the only one that had his life turned upside down following his father’s death - Thea had been delivered the shocking news that her biological father was none other than Malcom Merlyn, Tommy’s father, making them half-siblings. Tommy had always been welcome in the Queen home, but with this news brought to light, he had come to be included in their family dinners as well, especially with his mother dead and his father in prison.

Just a short few years ago, Oliver would never have dreamed that all of them would be able to be together in a room like this. He and Thea, especially, had a tough time accepting what their mother had kept from them - a son and a father and brother, respectively. But Moira showing them over the years how sincerely apologetic she was, along with numerous sessions of family therapy, had helped them mend their relationships. At the end of the day, their family had grown, and that was something to be celebrated. And with the even newer additions of Walter, Roy and Alena - who Tommy had met through Oliver and Felicity - plus little Becca, family dinners were always enjoyable and entertaining. 

After a quick round of hellos, the whole family takes their seats at the dining room table to feast on a delicious meal by Raisa. Alena and Walter are deep in conversation about a potential collaboration between Smoak Tech and QC’s Applied Science division. Thea and Moira are entertaining Becca in her booster seat and cutting up her food into toddler-sized pieces. Roy and William are discussing some new video game or another.

Oliver can’t help but wish Felicity was there. She would sometimes join them, but not often enough for his liking. She fit in so well with his family already - Alena, of course, was her friend and CTO, and she and Tommy got along great. She was Auntie ‘Licitiy to Becca. Walter adored her, and Moira had grown fond of her as well, once she stopped wrongly viewing her as a threat to her family and fortune. And he knows that she hangs out with Roy and Thea sometimes, bonding with the latter especially over clothes, wine and fashion. Oliver hopes that once they have the baby, and Felicity becomes officially part of the family, she’ll come with them all the time. Unless she won’t want to? He frowns at the thought.

“How’ve you been, buddy?” Tommy interrupts his thoughts.

“Uh, good,” Oliver turns to his oldest friend, “just working hard, you know how it is. How are things with you?”

Ignoring his question, Tommy asks, “What had you so busy the other night? I know you weren’t at work because I spoke to Rene after you didn’t respond right away to my text asking you to hang out, and he said you had already left.”

Oliver tenses. He had, in fact, been busy between Felicity’s legs right about when Tommy texted him. When he’d seen the message a little while later, he had made up some excuse that he can’t recall at the moment.

“He was probably with Felicity,” William volunteers, perking up at the chance to discuss his father’s whereabouts, and Oliver really wishes he wouldn’t have. No one besides Diggle knows about their little arrangement, and he wants to keep it that way. It’s not that he’s ashamed, but he doesn’t need everyone else’s opinions right now - he and Felicity will tell everyone their news together, once they know their endeavors have been successful. Besides, he likes sharing something special with Felicity, just the two of them.

His cover is still intact for now - it’s not news that he and Felicity spend a lot of time together. Although, he hadn’t wanted to pull attention to the fact that they had seen each other  _ every _ day for the seven consecutive days.

“So why didn’t you just tell me you had plans with Felicity?” Tommy asks curiously.

“Wait,” Alena looks over as well, “That was the night my parents were watching Becca. I texted Felicity to see if she wanted to come over, and she said she was working on some new project - she didn’t mention that you were with her.”

_ Uh oh _ . Suddenly everyone’s focus is on him. He’s never been the greatest at lying, but he’s going to have to try.

“It’s not a big deal,” he starts, “I  _ was _ with Felicity, and she  _ was _ working on a project. The reason we didn’t mention we were together is because, uh, Felicity was doing this online scavenger hunt for her friend Caitlin’s birthday, and she didn’t want anyone to know she was cheating by having me help.”

He’ll have to text Felicity the cover story in case anyone asks, but otherwise there really is no chance anyone will disprove their theory - it’s not as if there are any crossovers between his family and Felicity’s friends in Central City she met through an internship at Star Labs.

His family stares back at him, and most of them look skeptical. Luckily, before anyone can ask any follow-up questions - such as, how would he be any help in an online scavenger hunt? - Becca steals their attention by announcing at a piercing volume, “I HATE PEAS!” and going on to fling her (plastic) plate on the floor. Food flies everywhere.

As Tommy rises along with Alena to help clean up and reprimand their daughter, he mutters to Oliver, “Aren’t you glad you’re way past the terrible twos?”

He figures Tommy doesn’t remember that he didn’t actually experience the terrible twos with William, so he doesn’t take offense. Missing out on those moments is a huge part of why he wants to experience fatherhood all over again. And watching Tommy and Alena with Becca - tears and pea stains and all - doesn’t change his mind one bit. Especially not when the brown-haired little girl quiets down and places a sloppy, green kiss on her father’s cheek, making everyone laugh and ‘aww’. Once she’s all cleaned up, Becca makes it clear that she is ‘ALL DONE’ eating and William volunteers to take her into the other room where Moira has some toys she keeps for her.

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief when the remaining adults at the table move on to discuss other topics, such as Verdant, the bar Thea runs with Tommy and Roy works at as well. Moira moves over to take William’s seat, positioning herself closer to Oliver. They’re far enough from the other side of the table that a conversation between the two of them can go on unheard.

“He’s very good with her,” his mother notes, nodding her head in the direction of William and Becca, who is giggling in delight as William builds and knocks down wooden towers with her. For someone that didn’t know Moira Queen, it would just seem like a casual observation. But Oliver is no stranger to reading between his mother’s lines.

“Mom.” He gives her a pointed look.

“What? I was just stating that William seems to be very good with little children.” Moira says coyly.

“Please, we both know what it is you’re trying to say, and I’m not interested in hearing it,” Oliver has no patience for his mother’s meddling.

“Well, I’m just saying...there are some lovely young ladies at QC. All you would have to do is say the word…” Moira finally exposes her true motives.

“Mom, I’m not in the market for a relationship right now. William is still getting settled…” Oliver begins to list the same reasons he always does when his mother tries to bring up his relationship status. Even to him, it’s starting to sound weak.

“William would only benefit from having more people in his family. And so would you.”

It’s hard to argue with his mother, especially when he is in the process of doing exactly that - adding to his family - although not quite in the way his mother is suggesting.

“Okay,” Oliver concedes, “I appreciate your concern. I will take it under consideration, but I’ll have you know I’m not yet that desperate to where I need my mother to score me dates.”

Moira shakes her head, amused. “Okay, honey. You know I just want you to be happy. Oh, and you should bring Felicity by next month. It’s been a while since she’s been here!”

Is his mother insinuating that she thinks he should  _ date  _ Felicity? This time it’s too hard to read her expression. Does  _ everyone  _ in his life think there’s something more going on between him and Felicity?  _ Huh. _

“I’ll let her know,” he replies, and Moira smiles before getting up to go check on dessert. 

The rest of the evening is pleasant - Raisa serves her famous chocolate souffles and they play a few competitive rounds of Codenames - but Oliver has a hard time focusing on anything. All he can think about is Felicity - wondering if they were successful (she could be pregnant  _ right now _ ) and thinking about how strange it will be the next time he sees her and they won’t immediately find a flat surface to deface.

  
  


To his surprise, things between him and Felicity go seemingly back to normal without a hitch. Of course, there is that overlaying sense of suspense, as they will find out any day now if they are going to be parents. And Oliver would be lying if he said he was totally fine not having sex with her anymore. But otherwise, everything is great.

Oliver’s sitting in his office about a week later when he gets a text from Felicity. Knowing there are still a few days left before she can take a pregnancy test, he’s not expecting any information of the sort, and he is taken by surprise by the contents of her message. His heart drops as he reads her words.

**‘Got my period :(’**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news but good news, am I right? 😉
> 
> Be safe, be kind 💚


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity enjoys a well-needed girl's night out with her friends. Later, she and Oliver discuss where things will go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely response to the previous chapter! Seriously, your kind comments make me so, so happy and it always makes my day to read them!
> 
> (Side note to mention, as some of you commented correctly, that it is possible to be pregnant and still experience what seems like a period. However, you can take my word for it that Felicity is not currently pregnant in this story! A small setback is nothing for these two though, so don't worry!)
> 
> An extra special thanks to my wonderful beta [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims). Her comments and suggestions are just the confidence boost I need before posting a new chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  


Getting her period has left Felicity with mixed emotions. On the one hand, she’s disappointed. She wants to be pregnant, and she was so sure they had done everything right - even though she knows it isn't an exact science. But on the other hand, this means that she and Oliver will get to keep trying, and she’s  _ not  _ mad about that. As it turns out, it’s not as easy as she imagined it would be to stop sleeping together.

It’s not just having regular sex again - which she had seriously been missing - but having sex with  _ Oliver  _ that she isn’t quite ready to give up yet. There was just something about the way she felt when they were together. He made her feel comfortable, cherished, beautiful and sexy, not to mention satisfied. That man was ridiculously talented with his fingers and tongue. With sex that amazing, who in their right mind would want to stop?

Oliver seems to be taking the news pretty well. He’s been extra sweet to her the past few days and even sent over some of her favorite chocolate. He’d also expressed that he wasn’t too upset that they would get to keep trying and reminded her yet again of the success rates for trying to conceive, urging her not to worry too much.

Felicity was trying to adopt the ‘enjoy each stage while it lasts’ motto that Oliver was embracing, but it was difficult, what with her ambitious nature, plus the knowledge that the longer this part took, the harder it would be for her when it was over. It’s turning out to be almost impossible to separate her feelings for Oliver from the baby-making, despite her trying to set clear lines and boundaries for what they were doing.

Things at work have also been crazy lately, as they’ve been working hard on finalizing their newest prototype, a biochip implant that has the potential to reverse paralysis. Needless to say, the invitation Felicity got earlier in the week from Thea for a long overdue girl’s night out this weekend could not have come at a better time. She’s excited for the distraction and the chance to relax and spend some quality time with her friends. When said night arrives, she spends a little extra time on her hair and makeup and picks out a little black dress and strappy sandals to wear, wanting to look and feel cute for the evening.

Heading out, she can’t help but be sidetracked by the sight of one of her neighbors, a woman about her age, pushing her baby in a stroller past her down the walkway. The little one can’t be more than a few months old and is just  _ precious _ , giggling and smiling up at their mother. The scene warms Felicity’s heart, and she gives the mother a friendly smile. Continuing on her way before she’s caught staring too long, Felicity realizes that moments like this have been happening more and more regularly over the past couple weeks. Pregnant women, mothers with infants and downright ovary-exploding sights of  _ fathers _ with their babies have been greeting her wherever she goes. She guesses it’s the universe’s way of showing her how much she really wants this for herself, although at the moment it feels more like the universe is rubbing the fact that she  _ doesn’t _ have a baby yet in her face.

Fortunately, the place she’s heading is not known to cater to babies or pregnant women. Less fortunately, that also means she won’t quite be able to partake in tonight's activities, and she’s going to need an excuse so that her friends aren’t suspicious as to why she’s not drinking. She’ll probably just go with the weak but believable ‘I’m driving’ excuse.

Thea’s already seated at a VIP table when Felicity arrives, and she waves her over. They tend to meet at Verdant more often than not if they’re going to a bar, being that they’re always sure to get a table and good service. Plus, it allows Thea to be available if anyone needs her. Sara and Alena show up soon after her, and they all exchange hugs. To someone on the outside, their little group might not make much sense, but they actually get along quite well together.

Thea may be ten years younger than Oliver, but she’s not that much younger than Felicity and they’d bonded almost instantly when they first met. Sara may have been Oliver’s (girl) friend first, but at this point she’s closer to Felicity and Thea, and she also bartends at Verdant a couple nights a week. Alena and Felicity had met online on a tech forum called Helix and had been online friends for a while before Felicity offered her a position at her new start up, and she moved out to Star City to accept. Felicity had introduced Alena to ‘the group’, which had included Tommy, and now Alena was even more ingrained in their foursome, as Thea’s sister-in-law and mother to Thea’s niece.

Felicity is excited her three best friends were able to make it this evening - it became harder and harder to get together as each of them had found their current significant others. But tonight Tommy is home with Becca, Roy is manning Verdant, and Nyssa has a shift at the gym she works at as a personal trainer (although she of course would have been welcome to join them had she been free).

“You look great, Felicity!” Sara compliments as they take their seats.

“Thanks!” Felicity smiles back and is about to reply in kind when Thea turns to her.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” the petite brunette chimes in, “you’re practically  _ glowing _ tonight.”

“Must be the dress and makeup, I haven’t done anything special,” Felicity responds with a shrug, flattered but slightly confused. There’s nothing major that she’s changed, appearance wise, since the last time she saw her friends. She knows they say pregnant women glow, but she’s clearly not pregnant, so what’s Thea on about?

“No, no, Thea and Sara are right,” Alena agrees, “I’ve been meaning to tell you but never found the right time to bring it up - you’ve been especially bright and happy the last couple weeks at work - more so than usual. And looking  _ great _ . What’s your secret?”

Is her change in mood since she and Oliver started their little agreement so obvious that it’s outwardly showing?

Thea and Sara exchange curious glances with one another following Alena’s divulgence.

“For the last couple  _ weeks _ ? What gives, Smoak?” Thea asks gleefully, tapping the tips of her fingers together, always excited for some hot gossip.

“Or, should we ask -  _ who _ ?” Sara’s eyes twinkle mischievously.

Knowing her friends, and that they aren’t likely to drop this, Felicity decides to go with a vague half-truth.

“There...may have been someone,” Felicity reveals slowly, “It’s casual, though.” As casual as making a baby together can be.

Her friends’ faces morph into equally thrilled expressions.

“I knew it!”

“You go, girl!”

“Are you going to see him again?!”

“You know we’re going to need more details than that!”

Felicity sighs in exasperation, although she really is grateful to have such supportive friends. She chooses her next words carefully. “Yes, I’m probably going to see him again, but it’s not a relationship or anything. And no, I’m not telling you who it is.”

She knows that her friends - Thea especially - are dying to know more, but they’ll respect her privacy. 

“At least give us this much - is it  _ good _ ?” Sara asks.

“ _ Very _ good,” Felicity nods, with a huge grin to imply that ‘good’ is a vast understatement.

“Ugh, I miss good sex,” Alena groans, “or, well, good  _ regular _ sex. Think twice before you decide to have kids, ladies.” She gives them each a pointed look.

_ Or before you decide to stop having sex once you get pregnant,  _ Felicity thinks to herself wryly.

“Ew, no, stop it Alena. I don’t want to hear about my brother’s sex life!” Thea covers her ears and visibly shudders.

Oh, if only Thea knew she was inadvertently hearing about both of her brother’s sex lives tonight…Felicity can’t help but be amused.

Thea is saved from hearing any more unwarranted details when Roy comes over to take their drink orders and steal a kiss from his fiance. Everyone is so enamored with the engaged couple that no one bats an eye when Felicity orders something non-alcoholic. She seriously considers cheating a little bit with the alcohol tonight, especially since she’s not actually pregnant yet, but decides to stick with sobriety to give them their best chances to conceive. Besides, she also read that reducing caffeine intake is helpful for getting pregnant and  _ that _ is already one sacrifice she’s not ready to make just yet.

When Roy leaves, the conversation naturally turns to Thea’s wedding plans, and Thea jumps at the chance to pull out her phone and show them some of the Pinterest boards she’s created. The girls all crowd around the screen, giving their opinions on dresses, flowers, venues and cake.

Their drinks arrive, and Thea somehow convinces Sara to let her start a Pinterest board for if she and Nyssa ever tie the knot. Sara and Nyssa like to tell everyone that they don’t need a piece of paper to define their relationship, but Felicity knows that the two of them care a lot more about tradition than they let on, and it’s only a matter of time before they take the next step. 

Felicity can’t help but feel a bit wistful. She loves her friends dearly but being with them is always a stark reminder that they are in happy, loving relationships while she is terminally single. And while hopefully she won’t be  _ alone _ in the near future, she does long for the day when she’ll also have a significant other to come home to.

“Hey, guys, you have to see what Becca did the other day,” Alena reaches for her phone and pulls Felicity from her mournful thoughts. Pictures of baby Bex always cheer her up.

“So Tommy dozed off for a few minutes when he was supposed to be watching Becca, and she somehow got into my makeup drawer…” Alena sets the scene, and they crack up when she turns her phone around to show them the photos.

Tommy’s face is  _ covered _ in lipstick, mascara and blush, and he looks hilarious, still half out of it after waking up from his nap. Becca is sitting on his lap, looking completely angelic - a proud little artist posing next to her masterpiece.

“Oh, Becca knew  _ exactly  _ what she was doing,” Felicity laughs.

“Oh my god, you  _ have _ to send that to me,” Thea begs, “a sister can never have enough blackmail material.”

“Always good to have a reminder of why I’m not having kids anytime soon,” Sara chuckles.

“Tommy felt so bad about what happened that he went out and got me all new makeup, so that was actually a parenting  _ win  _ for me,” Alena counters with a grin.

One video is never enough, so Alena scrolls through her camera roll for more cuteness to share.

“Oh, you’ll love this one,” She tells Felicity, pressing play, and a video of William and Becca appears. They’re at the Queen mansion by the looks of it, probably from dinner last Sunday. It looks to be a video of William and Becca building block towers together - which is adorable in as of itself - but on closer examination Felicity realizes-

“Is he teaching her about  _ engineering _ ?” she exclaims, and Alena nods in confirmation with a huge smile. “That has to be about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sure enough, William is showing the toddler how tall the towers can get before they become unstable and topple over. Felicity watches as they experiment with foundations of different shape and size, Becca delighted whenever the changes they make are successful. The sight warms her heart, and of course, Felicity can't help but imagine similar scenarios with William and her future baby. 

“You were missed at family dinner,” Thea tells Felicity, nodding at the video still playing on Alena’s phone, and thus confirming when it was taken, “you haven’t been by in a while.”

Felicity did sometimes join the Queens’ monthly get-togethers, but it was a good call for Oliver not to invite her this past week. She’s pretty sure it would have been almost impossible to hide what she and Oliver were up to from his family if she had come, and they wanted to keep it to themselves for now. As it was, Oliver told her about some ridiculous lie he had to tell in order to cover up another mistruth he had told earlier in the week regarding his whereabouts.

Alena nods in agreement with her sister-in-law, “I even heard Moira asking Oliver where you were.”

“I didn’t think Moira liked me that much,” Felicity frowns slightly, “I’m pretty sure she warned me to stay away from Oliver when I first met her, although not in so many words.”

“Nah, that’s just Moira Queen for you,” Sara explains with a wave of her hand, “she’s very protective of her children, but once you pass her test - which you have, trust me - you’ll have earned her respect for life.”

“Yeah, Mom thinks you’re great,” Thea reassures her, “and I think the reason she’s been asking about you is because she thinks there’s something going on with you and Ollie. Or, she hopes there is.”

“Why would she think that? Everyone knows we’re just friends.” Felicity forces herself to laugh, even though she is slightly mortified.  _ Moira Queen _ must have seen the way she looks at Oliver and deduced that she has some more-than-friendly feelings for him. There’s no way what Thea said was true - that Moira  _ hopes _ the two of them would get together romantically.

“Well, with the way Oliver talks about you, and all the time he spends with you, it’s no wonder  _ some  _ people might think he has feelings for you,” Alena tells her gently, although her tone makes it sound like it’s more than just  _ some  _ people that think that. But, no - her friends can’t possibly be among them.

“Well, as long as you guys believe me,” Felicity tries to end the conversation. She won’t allow them to get her hopes up for naught. “Oliver’s not interested in dating anyone. And even if he was, it wouldn’t be me.”

“But only because of your little boy-toy, right?” Thea raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yes. I mean - no!” Felicity stumbles over her words, trying to get her story straight. “I mean, that’s irrelevant.”

Her three friends exchange looks with each other, having some sort of wordless conversation, and it looks like they want to say something more about her and Oliver. But they don’t push, which is part of the reason she loves them so much.

“You know what Oliver and I need?” Felicity feels angry all of a sudden. “For our parents to butt out of our love lives. My mom also can’t help herself from asking about my love life almost every time we talk. You don’t see  _ us _ getting involved in  _ their _ relationships.” 

Her anger is probably misplaced, aimed at her friends rather than at herself or at Oliver, but she needs to put this topic to rest somehow. It hurts too much to talk about.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” Alena sympathizes, “My mom was the same way before I met Tommy.”

“You know,” Sara muses, “I may have an idea to get your mother off your back. My parent’s divorce has been final for a year now and I think my dad is finally ready to get back out there. We should try and set them up.”

Felicity is thrilled that they’ve switched topics. She considers Sara’s suggestion for a moment. “Have you  _ met  _ my mom? She’ll eat poor Detective Lance alive!”

“I don’t know, I think she could be good for him. Opposites attract and all that,” Sara says and Thea and Alena nod enthusiastically in agreement.

They spend the rest of the night thinking up how to suggest the idea to their parents, drinking, eating, dancing, and drinking some more. Despite the few uncomfortable moments earlier in the evening, Felicity has a great time. Perhaps she hadn’t been able to completely avoid thoughts of Oliver or their baby-to-be, but all in all? Mission for a fun night out, accomplished.

* * *

“Yes, Felicity! That one was  _ awesome _ .” William pumps his fists in triumph.

Felicity can’t help but laugh. William reminds her so much of herself - she, too, has been known to throw her hand in the air when she solves a problem, such as cracking a particularly difficult piece of code. 

It’s Saturday night, and she’s at Oliver’s, helping William with his science project. The idea was all his own - she’s just helping with the execution. Their assignment was to build bottle rockets and see how far they can launch. William’s design had so far managed to travel 300 feet, but he wanted to see if he could optimize it even further and also make it automated. That’s where Felicity had come in - she’d helped with some calculations, and together they’d wired up a device so that the rocket could be launched via a remote controller.

“Amazing job, William!” Felicity congratulates him with a high five, “That was definitely the furthest one yet. I highly doubt anyone at your school will come close to your distance. Make sure you get someone to take pictures - I can’t wait to see the look on all the other kid’s faces when they see that you’ve beat them!”

“Felicity, what did we say about encouraging competitive behavior among middle schoolers?” comes a voice from the front door.

“Hi, Dad!” William greets his father with a huge grin. He’s still bursting with excitement from their latest success, and it’s  _ adorable _ .

With Felicity watching William, Oliver had taken the opportunity to step out and catch up on some work in the office. As promised, he is back in time to cook them dinner and watch a movie together.

“I think we said that a little competitiveness is a  _ good  _ thing, when the alternative is indifference and flunking out of school,” Felicity spins to give Oliver a pointed look as he enters the room and William laughs, always getting a kick out of hearing about his father’s exploits.

“Hey, I did  _ not  _ flunk out of high school...and I  _ did _ eventually get my college degree online,” Oliver feigns offense. 

Oliver gives William a quick hug and then leans over to give Felicity a chaste kiss hello on her forehead. It’s been a few days since she’s seen him, and more than a few days since she’s  _ seen _ him and the simple press of his lips leaves her wanting more.

He shrugs off his jacket and goes to loosen his tie and Felicity has to force herself to tear her eyes away.  _ Child in the room _ , she internally chastises herself,  _ and you are  _ not _ having sex with him right now. _

“Wow, this bottle rocket is looking fantastic!” Oliver notices, “Care to give me a demonstration, buddy?”

“Can we show you after dinner, Dad? We’re super hungry, right Felicity?”

“Uh huh,” Felicity swallows, still trying not to stare too intensely at her best friend, “ _ starving _ .”

  
  


One homemade pizza dinner, bottle rocket demonstration and superhero movie later, William is getting ready for bed, and Felicity yawns from her position on the couch, mustering up the strength to get up and head home.

“Hey,” Oliver addresses her from his spot beside her. He had scooted closer to her when William got up and she can feel the warmth radiating from his body, which is not at all helping her stop thinking about all the things she wants to do with him. “How are you doing with...everything?”

“I’m okay,” she tells him, honestly, with a small smile, “we’ll keep trying soon.”

“How about...now?” Oliver asks, sounding eager, “You can sleep over.”

“What? Now? No. We can’t.” Felicity shakes her head. That’s not how this is supposed to work. 

“Why not? Are you still bleeding?” Oliver doesn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest to ask.

“Uh, no,” she answers him, finding it odd yet refreshing to be able to talk so openly to a man about her period, “but I’m not close to ovulating yet, either.”

“There’s no harm in trying, though, is there?” he gives her a sly grin.

“Well,” Felicity considers, “there is a theory that you don’t need to rely too heavily on planning around your cycle. Especially since it’s hard to accurately pinpoint the exact ovulation date. As long as we have sex a couple times a week throughout the whole month, we’re sure to get the right date in somehow…”

“Right, that makes sense,” Oliver nods, “But I was suggesting, well, even if the chances of getting pregnant are low - we can both enjoy getting some practice in, can’t we?”

_ Oh _ . He must want to have sex again as much as she does. The only way to describe how he’s looking at her is  _ hungrily _ .

“Yes, but…” Felicity hesitates, “We agreed we were going to try to keep this goal oriented, remember? No blurred lines?” She  _ needs  _ there to be boundaries in place if she has a chance of making it through this process with her heart intact.

“Yes, I know. This would still be in the confines of our agreement, though - only until you get pregnant. We just won’t stick to an exact schedule. I mean, It won't be completely out of the realm of possibility for you to conceive like this, plus I think it will be less stressful, and stress isn’t helpful when trying to get pregnant. But it’s like you said from the beginning - why shouldn’t we get to have some fun along the way? Especially since it’s been a while since either of us has had a sexual partner, and it probably will be a while again once we have a baby on the way. And I just...being with you is amazing, Felicity. I can’t stop thinking about you. But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”

Oliver’s eyes are wide and pleading. He makes excellent arguments. She should say no, but she really, really doesn’t want to. This was already such a limited arrangement - she could get pregnant the next time they try. If Oliver is offering  _ more _ , how can she say no? Especially since he’s telling her it’s not just sex he wants, but sex with  _ her _ . She’s already dripping wet and ready to go.

“It’s...I...I  _ do _ feel the same way,” Felicity decides to throw caution to the wind. Oliver wants this, and she wants this - they are two consenting adults who can enjoy each other's company for the time being without overcomplicating things. And then she realizes - “Wait, what about  _ William _ ? He’ll figure out something is going on.”

Oliver turns towards the steps, spotting William heading from the bathroom to his room. He calls up to him, “Hey, William - do you mind if Felicity stays over in the spare room tonight? She’s exhausted, and I don’t want her driving. Plus you can get a head start on whatever it is you two undoubtedly have planned for tomorrow.”

“Sure,” William says with a shrug, seemingly indifferent, “good night, Dad, Felicity.”

“Good night, bud!” Oliver turns back around to face her, one brow raised, as if to say ‘ _ See? No more excuses _ .’

“‘Night, William,” Felicity waves to him, and she swears she sees the boy  _ smirking _ at her once his father isn’t looking.  _ What’s that about? _

She shakes her head, turning her attention back to Oliver, who’s still looking at her expectantly.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” she agrees, lowering her voice, “but we have to be  _ discreet _ .”

“Oh,  _ I  _ have no problem keeping quiet,” Oliver boasts with a hand to his chest, “for you, I might have to get something to bite down onto.”

She smacks his shoulder playfully, even though he’s probably right.

They watch a little more TV and clean up the kitchen together, waiting to be sure William is asleep. It feels so wonderfully  _ domestic _ , though she tries not to dwell on how right it feels. They avoid getting too close to one another as they wash and dry dishes, knowing they can’t act on it yet, but it’s a struggle. She’s practically buzzing with anticipation and desire for what’s to come.

Finally, Oliver leads her upstairs to his bedroom, a place she’s become a lot more familiar with as of late. He shuts the door and within seconds, they’re reaching for each other, pulling off clothing at record speed. Their lips clash together in a fervent kiss, their impatience causing it to start out sloppy, but they eventually find their rhythm, drinking each other in like water after a drought.

They make their way to the bed, Oliver above her, surrounding her completely. He begins to kiss his way down her body, his destination clear. Felicity grabs at his hair to get him to stop. She’ll let him do that later if he insists, but right now she can’t wait a moment longer than necessary to feel him inside her.

“No foreplay,” she shakes her head at his confused expression, “inside me, now.”

He acquiesces, but not without taking a quick taste for himself first. She moans at the feel of his tongue licking into her folds.

“You’re  _ soaking  _ wet, Felicity. Have you been like this all night, thinking of me?” His voice is so low it’s almost a growl.

“It’s been a long week,” she defends herself, and then she tugs him up and pushes against his chest so that he gets the message to roll over onto his back. She quickly straddles him and sinks down, sighing in relief as he fills her so perfectly. Seven days has really been too long. And she’s missed being on top.

“Shh,” Oliver reminds her, and she blushes as she realizes how loud the noises that she’s making are. He surges up, capturing her lips in a kiss and swallowing her heated sounds. She rocks against him, and he meets her beat for beat. The sexual tension that’s been building the entire evening has left her so turned on that she’s already this close to orgasming. Oliver continues to thrust up, hitting that one spot inside her, and she grinds down, chasing her pleasure. It’s not long before they’re both coming, her release triggering Oliver’s own.

The night is far from over, though. Oliver goes down on her and then she returns the favor - a first for them. She loves seeing the effect she has on him, loves knowing that she has the power to make him come undone with her mouth and hands. He gasps her name, completely at her mercy, the look in his eyes as he watches her so intense that she has to look away before she starts reading too much into it. They come together one last time, spooning on their sides with him entering her from behind, before collapsing against each other in blissful exhaustion.

As much as she doesn’t want to, Felicity extricates herself from Oliver’s grasp and his bed, murmuring to him that she’s going to clean up and sleep in the guest room. He looks at her in perplexion but is too worn out and tired to argue with her. Having sex is one thing, and she doesn’t regret what they did tonight, but sleeping in his bed would be taking things too far, further blurring the line that’s already started to fade. Besides, she doesn’t want William to suspect anything in the morning.

As she clambers into the guest bed, clad in a pair of pajamas she found that must be a spare of Thea’s, she realizes that she and Oliver have never actually had a sleepover before. Even after everything they’ve done to and with each other lately, sleeping under his roof feels oddly intimate.

_ Oh boy _ , Felicity thinks, right before she falls asleep,  _ I think we may have just complicated things _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duh...!  
> We only have 2 chapters and then the epilogue (which I am still drafting and is turning out to be quite long!) to go!
> 
> Be safe, be kind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've got a little bit of a time jump this chapter!  
> Thank you again for all of your love and support for this story!
> 
> And thanks to [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims) as always, who helped make this chapter much better!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  


“Right there, Oliver. Right. There. Faster, _please_.”

Felicity is perched on top of Oliver’s office desk, legs spread open, his cock buried deep inside her warmth. They had barely taken the time to remove their clothing when she had arrived; Felicity’s dress is bunched up around her waist, and Oliver’s pants and boxers are pooled at his feet. Felicity’s panties are hanging around one calf and her heels are still on, pressing almost painfully against Oliver’s ass in an attempt to get him to move _faster_.

Oliver complies, pumping into her as fast as he can manage, each plunging stroke bringing them closer to release. As he feels her clench around him, and his climax builds, he can’t help but reflect on how perfect this feels. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be at this moment, than right here with Felicity. 

Every time they come together is better than the last, and he’s never felt this utter sense of _completion_ with anyone else. He’s pretty sure he’s fall-- 

“What? Why are you stopping?” Felicity cries out in frustration, when his thoughts cause him to slow his pace slightly.

He silences her complaints with a passionate kiss, trying to convey to her everything he’s feeling in that moment. She must feel it too, this thing between them that has grown and expanded beyond what he could have ever imagined.

“Look at me,” he implores, and she does, her eyes shining with something indescribable. He returns to his earlier rhythm, touching her the way he’s learnt will drive her crazy and hitting the exact spot he knows will send her over the edge. She slides her hands up and under his shirt, caressing the entire expanse of his back before grasping at his shoulder blades, and he shudders at the feel of her skin on his.

With one last particularly deep thrust and fast, hard strokes to her clit, she falls, convulsing around him in pleasure while making the most breathtaking sounds, and he soaks it in. There is nothing more beautiful in the world than watching his Felicity come undone.

“Come for me, Oliver,” she whispers, breathless, and that’s all it takes for him to let go and spill into her, lost in the endless ocean of her eyes.

Felicity fixes her clothing quickly when they’re done, gathers up her bag and leans over to give him a perfunctory kiss on the cheek goodbye.

“Don’t you want to put your legs up?” Oliver stops Felicity before she can leave. Felicity hasn’t really been doing that as of late, seeing as it would take up too much of her time with all the sex they’ve been having. But he has a sudden desire to say anything that will get her to stay with him a while longer.

Felicity has continued to be adamant about keeping boundaries. They never cuddled after sex, or fell asleep in the same bed. Any time, place, or position was game, as long as they put their clothes back on right after. And when they were in public, or doing any other activity together, they were careful not to touch any more than they used to. 

She wrinkles her brows at him and gestures to her watch, “Can’t, I have a meeting across town. Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t negatively affect our chances.”

He nods and watches her go, before getting dressed himself and slumping down in his chair, willing his mind to return its focus to his work.

Oliver has completely lost all sense of time since he and Felicity essentially threw any semblance of scheduling to the wind on that night at his apartment a few months back. The decision to just have fun with this had been like a dam breaking, and they had scarcely been able to keep their hands off each other since - hence today’s nooner in his office.

To be honest, half the time, the baby-making portion of this whole set-up is far from his mind. He’s not a _complete_ lost cause, he does know that Felicity had gotten her period again a few times, but he can’t recall if it was two times or three, or how long ago the last one was. He’s been caught up in the feeling of getting lost in pleasure with Felicity in a myriad of ways. He still wants a baby, that’s a given, but he’d be content to keep trying for a few more months, at least.

Or for the rest of his life.

Basically, he’s screwed.

Oliver knows he should talk to Felicity, tell her what he’s been feeling, but he doesn’t know how. It’s like he’s been transported six years back, to a nervous twenty-something who’s too scared to ask the girl he likes out on a date. And he’s made everything so much more complicated this time around.

The door opens, pulling Oliver from his thoughts. It’s only been a few minutes since Felicity left - is it possible she's back so soon? Does she want to go for another round? He looks up so fast he almost gets whiplash. 

But, no, it’s just Diggle, probably here for a security briefing. He would know if Felicity hadn’t just screwed his brains out, erasing all knowledge of his calendar appointments along with them.

“Hey, John,” Oliver gestures for him to sit down.

Digg closes the door behind him but just stands there, looking at him pointedly. Is that judgment he’s sensing? Disappointment?

Oliver narrows his eyes at his friend slightly, not sure what it is he’s trying to say.

“Your fly’s down,” John finally tells him.

“Wha-” Oliver immediately looks down, even though he _knows_ he just zipped it up seconds ago, “No, it isn’t.”

“Bet it was just a few minutes ago, though,” John smirks. He might as well have said ‘made you look’ or ‘gotcha!’

“John…” Oliver pleads with him to let this go. Diggle is still the only one who knows that he and Felicity are trying to conceive. He had accepted it when Oliver told him that Felicity had agreed to go on this journey with him, but that doesn’t mean his friend doesn’t take any opportunity he sees to tell Oliver to be careful about what it is they’re doing.

John just shakes his head slowly from side to side when Oliver doesn’t deny anything. “Please. Felicity just snuck out of your office with as much stealth as one of my kids sneaking cookies from the cookie jar. She’s lucky I was the only one around who noticed. I know what you’re trying to do can be time-sensitive, but seriously, Oliver, in your _office_? In broad daylight? If you think you’re fooling anyone when you show up after your mid-day _meetings_ with your shirt all rumpled underneath your jacket, the only one you're fooling is yourself.”

“Felicity and I have nothing to be ashamed about,” Oliver insists, although he does feel somewhat uncomfortable that someone in his office may have figured out what he and Felicity have been up to and gotten the wrong impression, “We both know what we got ourselves into when we agreed to have a baby together.”

“How’s that going, by the way? Have you finally discussed your feelings for each other?”

Oliver sighs but doesn’t say anything. There’s no use lying to his sharp-witted friend.

“Oliver, you love her, man,” John moves closer and makes sure to look Oliver in the eye. “You’re _in_ love with her.” 

“I--” Oliver honestly isn’t sure how to respond. Because John is right. Somewhere along the way, at some moment in time he can’t quite pinpoint, he had gone from loving Felicity to being _in love_ with her. And being in love with her feels simultaneously wonderful and all encompassing and _terrifying_. Felicity deserves to know, but he’s not sure how to explain it all to her in the context of everything that’s been going on these past few months. Ideally, he would like to get John’s advice, but what he _really_ wants is for Felicity to be the first person to hear how he feels about her.

“Oliver,” Digg takes pity on him when he doesn’t answer right away, “I’ve watched you for the better part of the past decade become this amazing person, a father, the _mayor_. You put everyone else’s needs above your own, but you sacrifice your own happiness in the process. I know you’ve made mistakes in the past - believe me, I had a front seat for many of them - but that doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of love and happiness. And you _do_ deserve it, Oliver, you and Felicity both. You don’t have to answer _me_ right now, I just want you to tell me you’ll stop lying to yourself - and to Felicity - about the status of your relationship.”

“Thank you, John, that means a lot,” Oliver is touched by the words, and he can’t ignore that there’s a truth to them, “I’ll talk to Felicity, soon, I promise. I’ve...it’s been on my mind a lot lately... And we’ll...be more careful about our _meetings_.”

“That’s all I ask,” Diggle gives him an encouraging smile and exits the room, leaving Oliver to his thoughts once again.

* * *

Oliver barely gets any work done for the rest of the day, thinking about everything John had said. And thinking about Felicity, always Felicity. Everything his best friend had told him today had rung true. He is irrevocably in love with Felicity; he knows that without a doubt. But he has a hard time feeling he deserves her - her love, her belief in him, her trust. And there’s also that voice in the back of his head telling him that Felicity can’t possibly want him the way he wants her, even though there are many signs that say otherwise.

With William at his friend’s, Zoe Ramirez, for a sleepover that night, Oliver takes the opportunity to text Felicity, asking her to come over. He doesn’t know if they’ll have _the_ talk tonight, but he needs to see her. Especially with how quickly she rushed out on him earlier, he wants to make sure they’re still okay.

‘ **Sure…** ’ comes her reply, ‘ **but is it ok if we skip the mint chip tonight? I actually have something I wanted to discuss with you.** ’

‘ **Of course.** ’ he types back, trying not to panic over her words. At least she didn’t write ‘we need to talk’.

Everything seems fine when she arrives, though - she even initiates a quick hug hello - so Oliver allows himself to relax a little and just enjoy being with her. 

“I have some leftover chili if you’re hungry,” Oliver offers, “but be forewarned that William said this batch was too spicy for him.” 

“Ooh, that sounds really good right now,” Felicity nods enthusiastically after putting her bag down, “Sure beats what I was planning to have for dinner.”

Oliver doles out a bowl of chili for Felicity and another one for himself, joining her where she’s taken a seat at the table. Not much talking occurs over the next few minutes as Felicity practically inhales her food. Oliver makes a note to remind Felicity to eat more often, she must be famished.

“I don’t know what William was talking about, this is perfect,” Felicity gushes in between bites, “Absolutely delicious! In fact, I’ll even have seconds. And do you have any mint chip for dessert? Ice cream.” She practically demands, while giving him her puppy-eyes that he can’t refuse and holding out her bowl for more.

“Yes, ma’am,” he stands and gives her a little bow, “I can’t believe you liked it - it's even a tad too spicy for me this time. But the ice cream should help with the heat.” He always has some in stock for her, just in case.

While Felicity finishes her second helping, Oliver prepares their ice cream bowls and places them on the coffee table by the couch.

“So...what did you want to talk about?” he asks when she joins him a few moments later. “Was this about earlier today at my office? You seemed like you were in a rush to leave...”

“No, no, nothing to do with that. I had a meeting, I told you,” Felicity pauses to slurp up a spoonful of mint chip, before turning to him, “So, my lease is up soon and I could just renew, but I was thinking...it might be a good idea if I look for someplace new. Maybe something a little bigger, with a nice yard. Although that would probably have to be a little outside the city limits, so maybe I should look for something closer to your place instead. Anyway, I wanted to discuss it with you first, because it will affect you too, with the custody arrangements and such.”

Oliver is relieved at first that all she wants to discuss is her housing situation. But then an uneasy feeling starts to set in. They’re really going to do this, aren’t they? Raise a baby together but apart. No matter where she chooses to live, it will never be close enough. And she wants a bigger place? All he can picture is a home where she may decide to continue to grow her family with some other guy that isn’t him.

He thought this was what he wanted - a baby with Felicity. But he realizes now how mistaken he was, not willing to see what was staring him right in the face. It was _Felicity_ he wanted, and their baby. He wants Felicity to be with him, here, always. It’s where she belongs. He wants them to be a family, together, at all times, not living in different houses.

His thoughts are spiraling, and he’s not thinking clearly. He needs to tell her how he feels but he is overcome with the sense that he’s about to lose her before he ever really gets to have her. He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Move in with me.”

“What?” Felicity stiffens, her spoon dropping into her bowl with a thunk.

“Instead of renewing your lease or finding somewhere else to live - you should move in here. You and the baby. We can all live together.” In the back of his mind, he knows it would just be putting a bandaid on the situation, but he can’t help himself. He wants it too bad.

“I...I can’t do this anymore, Oliver.” Felicity shoves the still half-full bowl of ice cream onto the coffee table irritably. She looks hurt and upset.

“What do you mean?” Oliver’s heart drops. He’s made things worse because he couldn’t man up and just tell her the truth. And now...does she mean she doesn’t want to have a baby together anymore? That she doesn’t want anything to do with him?

“This, you, me - us!” She gestures angrily between the two of them and then stands up before continuing, her body trembling, “You tell me you want me to have your baby and that you find me attractive - but just as _friends_. We’ve had sex too many times to count, and it’s incredible each and every time - but it’s only _platonic_. Instead of trying to conceive in a clinical manner, we decided to have fun with it, which was fine at first - and I wanted it too - but lines were blurred, and you know it. I’ve tried and tried to keep everything separate and not let feelings get in the way, but then you do or say something to make me think that maybe…” she shakes her head, “I know I’m not crazy, I’m not the only one that feels something more.”

“Felicity-” Oliver gets up off the couch too so that he can be at her level, but she cuts him off.

“And now this - you want me to _live_ with you? So that, what, I’m stuck with you and can never move on, because if you can't have me, no one can? If you don’t want me, Oliver, just say it. But you can't have me one way and not the other. I can’t pretend anymore it’s not tearing me up inside.” Tears threaten to spill over Felicity’s eyes, and it breaks Oliver’s heart. The _last_ thing he meant to do was hurt her. He has to fix this, _now_.

“Felicity, I’m sorry, let me explain…” he tries to reach for her hand, but she yanks it away.

“I...I think I should go,” Felicity sniffles, wiping at her eyes “before we completely destroy our friendship.”

She turns her back and heads for the door.

“No, wait! Felicity, please…” Oliver begs, taking long strides so he reaches the front door before she can. He doesn’t completely block the exit - he won’t force her to stay if she doesn’t want to, but he has to try. He turns to face her, pleading.

“Don't go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me! 🙈 I'd just like to point out that Felicity has NOT yet walked out the door...  
> *runs away*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it up to you all for last week's cliffhanger, you're getting this chapter a day early!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks to as always to [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims) for being the best beta!

  
  


_ “Don’t go.” _

Felicity stops in her tracks, considering the two paths before her. In front of her lies the door, a most-inviting beacon: an opportunity to escape from the hurt and the pain she’s experiencing. 

And standing slightly to the side of the door, begging her to stay, is Oliver: the source of said hurt and pain.

But also her best friend, and the man that she...the man that she’s in love with.

Everything in her wants to run for the door, to protect her aching heart from any more torment. This was the one thing she had wanted to avoid during this whole process, the one thing she feared would happen. She had fallen for Oliver, or, more accurately, realized that she was  _ still _ in love with him, but her love remains unrequited.

Felicity had tried so hard to separate her feelings for Oliver from what they were doing, but boy did that backfire. She could blame that night a few months back, when Oliver suggested making the most of their time together, no matter what her cycle said, but the truth is that she was doomed from the start. Even if they had never started this crazy journey, they would have inevitably ended up right here - it was only a matter of time. And now she has to be the one to decide which direction to take.

Her eyes flit back over to Oliver, his eyes pleading yet still so hard to read. It is possible he’s finally ready to admit how he feels to her? It would be so easy to leave before he has a chance to say anything else potentially hurtful. But for  _ once  _ in her life someone is fighting for her to stay, trying not to let her succumb to her insecurities. She knows deep down it was never his intention to cause her any pain. Doesn’t she owe it to him - and to herself - to hear him out?

_ Take a leap of faith _ , she can hear her subconscious telling her, in a voice that sounds suspiciously like her mother’s,  _ you know he’s worth it _ .

“O...okay,” she says shakily, turning towards Oliver, “I’ll stay.” She watches as his shoulders relax in utter relief.

“Thank you,” she can hear the sincerity in his voice.

He takes one step closer to her but she holds out her hand before he can take another. 

“But...this is it, Oliver. This is your one and only chance to say whatever it is you want to say. I just can’t take these  _ maybes _ anymore.” She does take a few steps away from the door and into the loft, though, to show him that she’s not running just yet. 

Oliver nods, undeterred. He keeps his distance, but turns to face her directly and looks her straight in the eye.

“Felicity,” he draws out her name, punctuating it with a small smile, and she can tell that the next words out of his mouth will be life-changing. 

“I love you. I’m  _ in  _ love with you. I have been for so long that I can’t even remember when I first fell in love with you. I knew there was something special about you from the moment we met, but I was afraid. After everything I’d been through, after all the things I’d done in my past, I didn’t think I deserved someone as special as you. But you stuck by my side and became my best friend. And even though I knew we could be so much more, I was too scared to risk our friendship...I didn’t trust myself not to mess things up between us, so I hid behind excuses. I thought the only way I could have you was by keeping you at a distance, but I was wrong. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize and it kills me that I hurt you…I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you, working on trusting myself to be the man you deserve. You’re the one that lights my way, Felicity, and I just want the chance to be yours. If you’ll let me.”

The outpour of love from Oliver as he confesses how he feels to her is so strong, it’s palpable. Felicity feels her heart expand in her chest as the utmost sense of joy engulfs her. Her evening has gone from almost ending horribly to becoming possibly the happiest night of her life. There’s so much to unpack from what Oliver said, so much to discuss about the past seven years, but all she can focus on is that he’s  _ in love  _ with her. And he’s standing there with his heart on his chest, waiting to hear her reply.

“Oliver Queen, you  _ idiot _ ,” she closes the distance between them with a few short steps and grabs hold of his upper arm, needing to touch him, “You’re already mine. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw the coffee stains on your laptop. I love you more than a human being should love another human being and I will always,  _ always, always, always _ love you.”

The need to be even closer, to  _ show  _ him how she feels, is overwhelming. Oliver must be feeling the same way because they reach for each other at the same time, hands cupping the other’s face as they come together in a passionate kiss.

They’ve kissed so many times over the past few months, but this one feels different. It’s not a means to an end, it’s not a race to the finish line and it’s not a countdown until their last one. Instead, it’s a beginning. It is sweet, and savored. It’s timeless and endless, with the promise of so much more to come.

Felicity wishes they could just stay here together in this moment forever, lips fused together and moving against each other in unison, but they have to part to breathe. Oliver pulls back slightly but keeps his hands where they are, and continues to peck her lips. She can just barely make out him saying “ _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _ ” in between each one.

Felicity adjusts her hands so that they’re wrapped around his torso in a hug, and he follows suit.

Chests pressed together, she looks up at him and makes sure he knows she heard him, “I love you, too, Oliver.”

Something dark flashes through his eyes - pain? Confliction?

“What is it?” she asks. 

“I just…” Oliver smiles sadly at her, “I regret not telling you sooner that I loved you.”

“No, no regrets,” Felicity is adamant, bringing her hand up to touch his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb, “everything that happened, happened for a reason. And it brought us here, to this moment. I don’t regret a single thing.”

She could dwell on the lost time, the missed opportunities. But as much as she had wished Oliver would have made a move in the past, she’s not sure it would have been for the best. She had grown so much in the past seven years, and it was clear that Oliver had also had things that he needed to figure out first. They hadn’t been ready before, but now - the time is right.

Oliver nods, taking in her words, “But still, Felicity, I’m sorry for how I went about everything. I asked you to have a baby with me, but deep down, what I really wanted, what I should have said was that I wanted  _ you _ , for us to be together and be a family.” He steps out of the hug, but only so that he can grasp her hands in his, and suggest, “Let’s start over. I want to take you out on dates -  _ real  _ dates. I still want everything with you - I want to be with you forever, get married, have babies - but we can take things at our own pace this time. Do everything in the right order.” He finishes with a little wink.

_ Oh, frak.  _ Suddenly, the one thing she’s tried not to focus on tonight comes rushing back to the forefront of her mind. But how to tell him?

“What if it’s too late?” she winces.

“What do you mean, too late?” Oliver grips her hands even tighter, searching her eyes for answers, “Do you not--”

“No, no, I want everything you mentioned, too, but it might be too late to do things  _ in the right order _ .”

“What are you…” Felicity can practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to work out what she means.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to wait and be sure, but I’ve suspected for a little while now, and it’s been long enough that I think...I might already be pregnant.”

She smiles as she watches him process her words and break out in the most beautiful ear to ear grin.

“What! Really?” His eyes shine with joy and wonder.

“Yes, really. I haven’t taken a test yet, but...my period is a few weeks late, my breasts have been sore, and I’m pretty sure I’ve been having cravings.”

Oliver chuckles, likely thinking of how she gobbled up two servings of red-hot chili earlier, “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Honestly? I wasn’t ready to stop what we were doing,” Felicity admits with a shy shrug.

“I know the feeling,” Oliver relates with a laugh, “and it’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about that anymore now. So...how will we know for sure if you’re pregnant? Should I run out to buy a test?”

His level of excitement is so cute and endearing that it takes a second for Felicity to register the question. “Oh, I, uh, picked up a couple tests that I’ve been carrying around for a few days now but I’ve been too scared to take them. Wait with me so we can find out together?”

“Of course,” he smiles at her, squeezing the hand he’s still holding on to.

She extracts her hand in order to get the pregnancy tests from her bag by the door, and then heads for the bathroom. Oliver follows behind her, anxiously.

“Oliver?” she smiles up at his hovering figure, “I think I can handle the peeing part by myself. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

He hangs back with a sheepish smile. “I’ll be right out here.”

Felicity takes the pregnancy tests, lines them up without looking, washes her hands and sets a timer. She exits the bathroom, shows Oliver the screen with the countdown, and they hold hands while they wait in silence.

The next few minutes seem to stretch on forever, but it’s not unpleasant. While before tonight, a positive test would have been reason to be upset that the baby-making portion of their arrangement was over, now there is only anxious excitement. No matter what the test says, she knows they’ll be ok, because they have each other.

* * *

“Why are there eight of them?”

“It’s basic math and science, Oliver. This one is the control, and then I needed a large sample size just to be sure, plus there has to be an odd number in case we need a tie breaker.”

“I think...does that mean what I think it means?”

“It’s positive! They’re all positive!”

“Felicity - you’re really pregnant!”

“I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!”

“I love you so much, Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

“I can’t believe it, we really made a baby together.”

“I know! So...now what?”

“Now...everything begins.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?! Forgive me for last week? ;)
> 
> I LOVED that many of you guessed that Felicity might be pregnant. I guess I wasn't TOO subtle, haha. It was always the plan to have them confess their feelings before the pregnancy was confirmed - because I loved the idea of showing that their love for each other and their desire to have a baby together are two equally important, yet separate things.
> 
> This chapter had a lot going on but it was also kind of short. I'm sure you all want to know what happens next, so not to worry - an extra-long 8K epilogue awaits next week!!!
> 
> With that said, the 'main part' of this fic has come to an end and it's definitely bittersweet! Thank you all for joining along each week and making me so happy during these crazy times! Be safe everyone! <3


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, one last time for this fic!  
> Longer, sappier note at the end - but for now please enjoy the conclusion of this fic!

  
  


_ 7 weeks pregnant _

Oliver and Felicity take a few days for themselves to process all the new changes in their lives before telling anyone about the status change of their relationship. They stay up late talking to each other on the phone for hours, talking about everything that had gone unsaid for all those years, and they even manage to go on their first  _ official _ date. But they want to spend every waking moment together, so eventually it’s time to let people know, starting with William. Felicity is nervous about how William will take the news, but Oliver tells her she has nothing to worry about.

_ “His life is better with you in it, just like mine. Besides, I’m pretty sure he already thought we were dating in secret. He outright told me that we should be together!” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes, really! He adores you, you know that. In fact, I wouldn’t put it past him to have mentioned wanting a sibling just to get us together.” _

Oliver ends up being right, of course. William is absolutely ecstatic when they tell him they’re together. (They’re waiting to tell him about the baby when she’s a little further along.) He throws his arms around Felicity in a loving hug, which she reciprocates, and immediately starts rattling off questions and making plans.

“I knew it! I knew you guys loved each other! So, when are you moving in? Did you give her a key yet, Dad? Because I have the perfect keychain for it!”

* * *

_ 8 weeks _

They’ve barely been together for two weeks, and Felicity has already unofficially moved in with Oliver and William, staying over almost every night and leaving clothes and shoes and toiletries and electronics all over the loft. Oliver doesn’t point out his observations to Felicity, though, as she has told him numerous times that she’s waiting until her lease is up before she moves in, and he doesn’t want her to realize and leave. He loves waking up next to her in the morning, and being able to take care of her and their baby.

“Oh no, my Mom’s calling! I totally forgot about our videochat today. She’s going to know I’m here!” Felicity freaks out one Sunday evening while they are lounging on the couch.

“So? Let’s tell her about us.” Oliver has loved this time together, with just the three of them in the know, but he’s ready to tell  _ everyone _ how he feels about Felicity.

“Oliver, you are not ready for this, trust me.”

“It’ll be fine,” Oliver grabs the phone from her hands and answers the call, “Hi Donna!”

“Oh! Oliver - hi!” Donna’s face morphs into surprise, followed by delight.

“Donna, I’m in love with your daughter. And she’s in love with me,” he announces without preamble, despite Felicity’s frantic hand gestures out of frame.

Donna’s reaction is priceless, as he knew it would be. She doesn’t have to know that he lowered the volume almost all the way down so as not to hear her shrieks at a piercing volume. 

Once Donna knows, it’s only fair they tell Moira and Walter. Oliver invites them over for dinner one night, and makes a show of introducing Felicity when they arrive.

“Mom, Walter, this is Felicity,” Oliver gestures to her, and she offers up a small wave. His parents provide him with confused looks, but he continues, “my  _ girlfriend _ .”

Their excitement is no less than Donna’s, although it is expressed a lot more quietly.

“Your mother has been hoping this day would come for  _ years _ ,” Walter tells them, smiling brightly, “as was I.”

“Welcome to the family, dear,” Moira hugs Felicity, who seems pleasantly surprised by the intimate gesture, “thank you for taking care of my son.”

* * *

_ 9 weeks _

After managing to keep the cat in the bag during the Mayor’s holiday party earlier in the month, Oliver and Felicity decide to announce their relationship to the rest of their family and friends at the more intimate New Year’s Eve party the Diggles are hosting.

They show up holding hands.

Thea notices immediately, squealing and rushing over to hug them. Diggle and Tommy aren’t far behind, offering their own hugs and smiles. Before long, they are surrounded by everyone offering congratulations, clamoring for details, and sharing some version of “it’s about time” or “we knew it all along.” Felicity is pretty sure she sees money exchange hands at one point.

“There was no other guy, was there, Felicity?” Alena realizes, “It was Oliver the whole time!” 

Felicity nods, blushing slightly.

Thea’s eyes widen in horror as it dawns on her just who they were discussing all those months ago and Felicity can’t help but laugh. Oliver gives her a curious look, and she promises to explain it to him later. 

“I might have  _ suspected  _ there was something going on,” Sara admits, and Nyssa nods in agreement beside her, “But I can’t believe you kept it a secret for so long! When did this all start?” 

“It’s a long story…” Felicity begins to explain, as best as she can with kids in the room. She’ll fill them in on the whole story eventually, once they announce the pregnancy in a few weeks.

The excitement eventually dies down: the children occupied by snacks and a movie, and the adults starting in on the alcohol and charcuterie boards.

Felicity slips outside to the back porch for a moment to catch her breath. She’s not sure if the rolling feeling in her stomach is leftover from the nerves and excitement she experienced leading up to tonight, or just nausea from the pregnancy. Probably both. She couldn’t be happier about the direction her life has taken, and everyone’s reactions to the news were so heartwarming, but tonight was a little bit overwhelming.

“Here,” a voice comes from behind, and she turns to see Lyla holding out a bag of very unappetizing looking brown gooey logs.

“Gee, you shouldn’t have,” Felicity takes the bag with a furrow of her brow.

“They’re ginger candy chews,” Lyla gives her a knowing smile, “the only thing that helped me with my nausea when I was pregnant with the twins.”

“How did you-” Felicity tilts her head in confusion. She and Oliver were waiting until the second trimester to tell anyone about the pregnancy, and she didn’t think she had been that obvious.

“Johnny told me you two were trying...and trust me, I know that look from experience. Congratulations! Don’t worry, though - I don’t think anyone else has caught on.” Lyla winks.

“Well, thanks - I’ll try anything. The past few days I’ve been starving but also too nauseous to keep much down.” Felicity eyes the candy hopefully.

“Yeah, that’s one of the hardest parts,” Lyla nods empathetically, “and how are you feeling, otherwise? It can be a lot to take in.”

“It’s definitely a lot all at once,” Felicity nods, glad to be able to confide in someone who’s gone through something similar, “All good things, of course, but sometimes I can’t stop my mind from spinning - how will I juggle being a mother, a girlfriend, and an entrepreneur all at once…?”

“It’s not easy, believe me, but you’re going to be great, Felicity,” Lyla reassures her, “and all of us will be there to support you. You can talk to me any time.”

“Thanks, Lyla.” Felicity is feeling better already, knowing she has the support of Oliver as well as all of their friends and family.

“Of course. Come on inside when you’re ready, I’ll get you a glass of champagne to avoid suspicion, and you can hand it off to me when no one’s looking.”

Felicity turns to watch Lyla walk back inside, and she catches Oliver’s eyes through the balcony glass. He’s looking at her with such love and concern. She smiles at him and waves, communicating to him that she’s okay, and she’ll be in in a minute.

Never has there been so much to look forward to in the new year.

* * *

_ 10 weeks  _

Their first ultrasound is scheduled in the middle of a very eventful week. It begins with Felicity officially moving the last of her stuff into the loft and will end with a press release announcing their relationship, if all goes well.

They’d been to the doctor once before and had the pregnancy confirmed with a blood test, but this will be the first time they’ll see - and hopefully hear - the baby and Oliver is beyond excited. Felicity had booked the latest appointment available, to avoid word getting out about Mayor Queen accompanying his friend to the OBGYN.

After a short and informative conversation with the doctor, during which all of the questions on the list Felicity had prepared in advance were answered, Felicity hops up onto the exam table and reveals her still-flat belly. Oliver grabs her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles briefly, and they both turn their eyes to the screen, transfixed. The image slowly appears, and the doctor narrates as she performs the examination, pointing out different features and making measurements.

“Everything is looking great, Mom and Dad,” she smiles at them.

“I’m going to be a Mom,” Felicity tears her gaze from the screen to look at Oliver with watery eyes.

“Yeah, you are,” he squeezes her hand, his throat tight with emotion as well.

They turn their focus back to the baby, who isn’t more than two blobs - a head and body - floating in a sac, but still completely mesmerizing to look at. There’s a whole person growing inside Felicity, a person that they made together and will be theirs to love forever.

After a few moments, the doctor presses a button and a whooshing sound fills their ears.

“Is that-” Oliver can barely get the words out.

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat, and it’s sounding just as it should be.”

In the background, Oliver can hear Felicity asking about the exact beats per minute measurement, but all he can focus on is that loud  _ thump thump thump _ , beating in time with his own racing heart. This experience is already turning out to be everything he hoped it would be and more. His heart is so full of love - for Felicity, the love of his life, for William, who he wasn’t able to experience all of this with, and for this tiny baby who he has yet to meet but already knows he would give the world for.

“The fathers often get emotional at the scans,” he hears the doctor tell Felicity, and he smiles sheepishly as he notices the two of them watching him. This time Felicity squeezes his hand, and he knows she understands exactly what’s going through his mind.

“I’ll print out some pictures for you to take home, and I’ll see you for your next appointment,” the doctor steps back to let Felicity clean off the gel and adjust her clothes.

“Wait-” Oliver’s not ready to stop hearing their baby, and considers asking if they can listen again so he can record the sound.

“Don’t worry, Oliver,” Felicity reassures him, attempting a wink, “I got a doppler that should be delivered to the house tomorrow, so we’ll be able to listen to this nugget whenever we want.”

“You’re amazing,” Oliver shakes his head in disbelief of how wonderful she is, and bends down to give her a kiss, “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Can we stop for ice cream on our way home?”

* * *

_ 11 weeks _

Felicity isn’t sure why she’s awake so early. The sun has barely risen, and she’s been  _ so _ tired lately. But apparently the morning sickness doesn’t set in until later in the day, so she enjoys the moment, wrapped up in the arms of the man she loves, debating if she should wake him for food or...a different kind of nourishment.

Just as she decides that would be too mean, Oliver’s eyes open, blinking blearily at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just couldn’t sleep. Go back to sleep.”

Oliver closes his eyes and holds her tighter, sighing peacefully. She watches him from her perch on his chest, feeling the rise and fall from each of his breaths and just basks in the love she feels for him. Never in a million years did she think she’d be so lucky, to not only love Oliver Queen but to have him love her back. The morning sun is just starting to peek in through the window, illuminating his face and highlighting just how  _ beautiful  _ he is. She lazily runs her hand through his soft hair and scruff, hoping she’s not disturbing his sleep, but just  _ needing _ to touch him.

She loves watching him sleep. During the day, he’s always in constant motion, rushing between taking care of the city and William, and now her and the baby. But in bed, he gets to relax and just...exist with her. And she loves that she gets to have a part in making him so happy. Everything has been so wonderful since they got together. She loves being Oliver’s girlfriend and mother to his children. She has no doubt of what an amazing father he’s going to be to this baby - it’s not even the size of a lemon and already Oliver has been amazing at taking care of her when she gets sick, making sure she eats well and sleeps enough. Everything is wonderful, and yet...Felicity finds herself wishing for  _ more _ .

“Marry me?” The words come out as a whisper. She honestly doesn’t even mean for Oliver to hear them.

But he must not have been completely asleep because his eyes fly open, completely this time, “What?”

_ Abort, abort. _ “Shh, nothing, you must have been dreaming.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver moves so that he’s leaning up against the headboard, forcing her to sit up too, “I wasn’t asleep. Now, did you or did you not just propose marriage to me?”

“Um, kinda?” she grimaces, not exactly prepared to voice her thoughts. But she shouldn’t be afraid to tell him how she feels, having finally learned her lesson after all these years, “I was just laying here thinking...maybe it’s not too late to do things in the right order? I mean, we definitely don’t need a piece of paper to make us a family, but you and I are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, aren’t we? I like the idea of us making things official, before the baby’s born. Maybe even before I start showing… But it’s ok if you’re not ready to take that step.”

“Felicity,” Oliver chuckles, “ _ I’ve _ been waiting for the right time to ask because I thought  _ you  _ might think it was too soon.”

“It’s only been seven years in the making,” she grins, overjoyed at his response.

He leans over and captures her lips, clearly just as glad as she is that they’re on the same page about marriage.

“Wait,” she pulls away, her curiosity getting the best of her, “Did you have a whole elaborate plan and everything? Hide the ring in a chocolate souffle or-”

Oliver’s eyes widen when she mentions the souffle. “How did you know?” he asks, incredulous.

Her jaw drops open in delight, “You’re not serious! It was just an example! It’s the biggest cliche-”

“Hey, I had put some serious thought into it!” Oliver pouts.

“I’m sure you did. I'm just kidding,” she smiles and gives his lips a peck to prove it, “For the record, if you had asked - I would have said yes, no matter what. I’m sorry I ruined your plan by just speaking my thoughts out loud. I’ll wait for you to ask me.”

“No, no, I love that you asked me. It’ll make for a better story for the grandkids,” he winks at her, and  _ wow _ , that’s a thought. They may just be starting out as a couple, but with marriage and starting a family comes the promise of growing old together, and it sounds like a dream come true - their happily ever after.

“Ask me again,” he practically demands.

Felicity readjusts herself on the bed, propping up one knee as best as she can and taking his hand.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Felicity Megan Smoak, I will marry you!”

(She ends up getting both morning sex  _ and  _ breakfast in bed.)

* * *

_ 12 weeks _

Felicity is officially at the end of her first trimester, although still not showing, despite her constant mirror examinations and the way she adorably asks Oliver every day if she looks any different. While they’re going to wait just a little longer before telling anyone else, today is the day they’re going to tell William he’s going to be a big brother.

The wedding is only a week away, neither of them having seen any reason to wait to get married and Felicity wanting to get married while she could still fit into a dress without a baby bump showing. If not for their mothers, they would have already headed down to city hall last week, but they had allowed Moira and Donna to plan a small ceremony and reception. Oliver’s sure some people may already have their suspicions about why they’re getting married so quickly, but they are adamant to keep it a secret for just a little bit longer. They want the chance to celebrate their marriage and love for each other separately from the baby, who will also get a chance to be celebrated in their own right.

However, William deserves to have a bit of a heads-up, seeing as he’s going to be the most affected by the baby’s arrival. Oliver calls a family meeting, one of the only things from his childhood he’s decided to implement in his own family. 

He and Felicity hold hands on the couch, presenting a united front, while William sits in the armchair beside them, anxiously waiting to hear why this meeting was called.

“Don’t worry, William,” Felicity smiles at him, “it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

William relaxes a little, nodding. Oliver has loved watching their bond grow even stronger in the past few weeks since Felicity moved in, her role in his life somewhere between a mother figure and a close friend. Their lives felt so much more complete with Felicity here, and William was just as excited as they were for the wedding. 

“William, bud, I know there have been a lot of changes around here recently,” Oliver starts, leaning a little closer to his son, “with Felicity and I getting together, her moving in, and now the wedding…and it turns out there’s just one more change coming our way...”

He looks at his fiance, and she nods her encouragement.

“We are having a baby,” he finally announces, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face, despite being a little nervous to see how William will react, “You’re going to be a big brother, William!”

William’s jaw drops slightly, his eye brightening with excitement, “I -  _ wow _ , really?”

“Yeah, bud, really,” Oliver chuckles, delighted that he’s so happy.

“Awesome!” William grins, turning his gaze to Felicity, eyes flitting down to her stomach.

“Nothing to see just yet,” she winks at him, smoothing her hand over her flat belly, “and listen, William, I just wanted to tell you that even though this will technically be your half-brother or sister, there is no doubt in our minds that you will be their  _ full _ sibling. I’m not trying to replace your Mom, and this baby isn’t meant to replace you-”

“Felicity,” William cuts her off, “I know. I’m not worried about any of that. I’m just excited. I’ve wanted a brother or sister my entire life.”

Felicity jumps up off the couch to hug him, telling him how much she loves him. Oliver can’t not join in, wrapping his arms around the people that are his whole world.

William has a million questions -  _ When’s the baby due? Is it a boy or a girl? Where will it sleep? Can it hear my voice yet? _ \- and they sit back down to do their best at answering them. Just as they answer the last one, an idea seems to dawn on him.

“Wait a minute...I asked for a brother or sister and I’m getting one - does this mean if I ask for a puppy, you’ll get me one too?”

“Don’t push your luck, buddy,” Oliver huffs out a laugh, and turns to Felicity to back him up. He can just picture the utter chaos of taking care of an infant and a puppy at the same time.

To his dismay, Felicity doesn’t seem to be on his side. 

“Oh, don’t listen to him, William,” Felicity fake-whispers, “we’ll get him to come around, eventually.”

* * *

_ 13 weeks _

Felicity wakes with a sense of calm on her wedding day. She should feel nervous, but she doesn’t. Everything about this just feels absolutely right; she knows that she and Oliver are meant to be doing this now, today. It also helps some that her morning sickness had almost completely abated as soon as she entered her second trimester. She’d also been awarded with a lot more energy, which was most welcome after how sluggish she felt the first trimester, the tiredness multiplied without her normal copious amounts of caffeine. 

Felicity smiles to herself, sinking into the pillow and allowing herself to just enjoy these last few chaos-free moments, daydreaming about the day to follow.

“Rise and shine, almost-sister of mine!” Thea bursts into the room, a ball of energy, her hands full of various supplies. Felicity had spent the night in Oliver’s old bedroom in the Queen mansion, in order to honor the tradition of spending the night before the wedding apart (no one had to know that he snuck in here last night for a couple of hours that were put to good use). Oliver, William, and the rest of the men in the groom’s party were getting ready in the loft, while she and the ladies got ready here.

Thea had been an amazing help with the wedding, a priceless asset who was able to bridge Moira and Donna’s expectations with Felicity’s wants. She didn’t even mind that Felicity and Oliver were getting married before her and Roy, insisting that she was going to use their wedding to learn for her own what worked and what didn’t.

Thea ushers Felicity into the shower, and when she exits, clad in a white ‘bride’-emblemed robe, her mother, Moira and Alena have joined the party. They snack on a delicious brunch, courtesy of Raisa, and spend a leisurely morning getting their hair, nails and makeup done. The married women of the bunch share stories from their own wedding days.

“Oh, honey,” Donna takes a look at her when she’s finally ready, zipped into her off-white lace wedding dress, holding her hands to her heart, “you look  _ beautiful _ . Oliver isn’t going to know what hit him. I’m so happy you two are finally getting your happy ending.” 

“High risk, high reward, right?” Felicity smiles through teary eyes, not sure how her makeup will survive the emotions of getting married mixed in with her surging pregnancy hormones. Donna nods at the echoing of her own words all those months ago, her own eyes watering.

The wedding ceremony is simple, but beautiful. They have a  _ chuppah _ set up outside in a nearby park, decorated with white and purple flowers, with the lake in the distance. Only their closest friends and family are in attendance, and it’s  _ perfect _ . Donna leads her down the aisle and when she finally sees Oliver for the first time, her breath catches in her throat. He’s adorned in a perfectly tailored tux, looking dashing as ever, waiting for her under the canopy, with William at his side looking adorable in a matching suit. 

When Felicity reaches the end of the aisle, her mother hugs her and goes to stand off to the side, and she finally stands face to face with Oliver.

“Hi,” he breathes, and the outpour of love is evident in just the single syllable and the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Hi,” she beams up at him, blinking back the happy tears that threaten to fall. She smiles over at William too, who gives her a little wave.

The rabbi leads them through the traditional ceremony, and even though their guests are present, Felicity and Oliver have eyes only for each other, as if they’re their own private bubble. This is by far the happiest day of her life so far. After exchanging rings and the reciting of the final blessings, they also exchange short vows.

“Felicity, you’re the very best part of me. I’m a better human being just because I've loved you. You’ve made me into the man I am today, a man worthy of your love and worthy to be your husband. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, for better or for worse. I love you so much.”

“Oliver, from the moment we met, I knew you would be an important person in my life. I’m grateful every day that I was so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. Our love is greater than the freaking universe, and I know that together we can conquer anything that life throws at us. I love you.”

The reception is beautiful, if a  _ little  _ too decked out in sparkles and glitter. They have their first dance to  _ At Last _ . John and Tommy give their Best Men speeches, balancing one another out with speeches that are heartfelt and hilarious, respectively. Both of them focus heavily on how they had known for years that Oliver and Felicity were meant to be together and were just waiting for them to wake up and realize it. Felicity throws her bouquet, amused when her mother of all people catches it and jumps up and down in glee. Felicity and Sara had arranged for Donna and Quentin to meet when Donna came into town for the wedding, and things seem to be going well, judging from the fact that they were each other’s dates to the wedding.

Thea apparently had friends in high places and was able to rush a custom order cake topper that looked just like them. They cut the cake together, feeding each other pieces and having a little too much fun with the frosting. Oliver smears some on her lips, taking his time kissing it off, licking into her mouth for an extra taste. The rest of the day is magical, and they enjoy spending time with family and friends, eating, dancing and just  _ being  _ together. 

When the party ends, everyone ushers them to their limo, which is waiting to take them to a hotel for the night, to be followed by a two week honeymoon (and babymoon) in Aruba.

“Oh!” Felicity exclaims, carrying out her and Oliver’s plan, “I almost forgot!” 

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a purple sign, affixing it to the back of the limo where it’s visible to everyone.

All hell breaks loose as their family and friends read what’s written on the sign:

BABY ON BOARD

(They allow ten minutes of questions and congratulations, and then jump into the limo, leaving everyone to their shock and speculation. They’ll explain everything when they get back.)

* * *

_ 20 weeks _

“Are we finding out what we’re having, Mom and Dad?” The ultrasound technician asks. Their baby’s perfect little profile is currently on the screen, captivating their attention.

Oliver looks over at his wife (his  _ wife _ !) for one last nod of confirmation before he answers, “Yes, we want to know.”

Felicity had been on the fence about finding out the gender, thinking it might be fun to be surprised at the birth. But Oliver really wanted to know, so she had relented. It’s not that it matters to him if it’s a boy or a girl, but there’s just something about knowing that will make this feel all the more real and exciting.

Felicity grabs tight onto Oliver’s hand as the tech moves the wand around until it’s in the correct position. Oliver watches Felicity tilt her head and smile, seemingly reading the ultrasound, just before the tech announces, “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

“A girl!” Felicity sounds happily surprised. He knows she’d had a feeling it was a boy. Oliver, on the other hand, had secretly been wishing for a little girl, a sister for William, just like him and Thea. 

“A girl,” he breathes out in wonder, already picturing a million scenarios of how she’ll fit into their family, all the toys and clothes he’s going to buy for her and all the things he’s going to show and teach her.

…

Later that night, Felicity’s sitting up in bed, rubbing coconut oil on her belly. Oliver pauses by the edge of the bed, transfixed, and she looks up at him with a knowing grin. She had finally popped right at the end of their incredible honeymoon and her baby bump was growing bigger each and every day. Oliver was completely enthralled with the changes to his wife’s body and could hardly take his eyes off of her.

“My girls,” he grins, climbing on the bed and leaning over to place a kiss on her lips and then on her protruding stomach. He doesn’t mind the added bonus of the coconutty lip-balm.

“How’s she doing tonight?”

“Well, she was calming down, but the moment you came in and she heard your voice, she started fluttering up a storm,” Felicity rubs her belly over where she must be feeling the baby’s movements.

“Really?” Oliver’s smile grows wider, and he moves his hand to cover hers, delighting in the sight of their matching rings resting over where their daughter grows. “I can’t wait until I can feel her too.”

“You should be able to in a few weeks,” she reassures him, returning the oil to her night stand and pulling her sleep shirt (a t-shirt she had commandeered from him) back down. “Can you believe we’re already half-way through this pregnancy? We need to start thinking seriously about names. I was so sure it was going to be a boy.”

“I...might have an idea for a girl’s name,” Oliver is almost nervous to mention it. He’s been pouring over baby name books and websites whenever he has free time in between meetings, wanting to find the perfect name. Having never gone through it before, he hadn’t realized how much responsibility there was when choosing something that their child would have for the rest of her life. And while he and Felicity had discussed many names already, none of them had been serious contenders, and she had vetoed more than a few that he had liked. But this name is different, and he really, really wants her to love this one as much as he does.

“Yeah?” Felicity gives him her complete attention.

“Mia,” he utters softly, drawing out the two syllables. It’s not the first time he’s said the name out loud, and it still sounds just as perfect to him.

“Mia,” Felicity repeats, sounding it out, and then she smiles, “it’s sweet. And fiery. But don’t you think it sounds too much like Moira?”

“It does sound similar, but just listen to the meaning,” he asks of her, pulling out his phone so he can make his point, “When I read this, I just knew it was meant to be.

“Mia. Original source in the Hebrew Miriam, meaning beloved, dear, darling, mine. Wished for child.”

He meets Felicity's eyes when he’s finished, and he can tell how much the meaning resonated with her too.

“Wished for child,” she echoes, stroking her hand over her stomach, “I love it. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” He can hardly contain his excitement. Because even though he and Felicity had gone about this in an unconventional method, something their friends and family had a  _ lot _ to say about once they told them, it doesn’t change the fact that this baby was  _ wanted _ . More than anything.

“Yeah. That’s it, that’s her name.” Felicity kisses him soundly.

Oliver leans down so he’s level with her belly. Felicity runs her hands through his hair and he sighs in contentment. He’s been talking to their baby in the womb ever since they found out about her existence, and now he can finally refer to her by name.

“Hi, Mia. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, baby girl.”

* * *

_ 30 weeks _

“Room for one more?” Felicity asks, walking into their bathroom where Oliver is taking a shower. Not waiting for an answer, she peels off her sleep shirt.

“Felicity...we’re going to be late,” Oliver warns, but it’s a half-hearted attempt at best to stop her from joining him. He pokes his head out of the curtain, eyes darkening as he sees her bare breasts and belly.

“It’s fine, we’ll be quick,” she finishes undressing, the feeling of Oliver’s eyes raking over her body turning her on even more, “besides, they can’t start without the guests of honor now, can they?” she flashes him a grin and knows she’s convinced him.

Soon, guests will be arriving for her baby shower. It was  _ supposed  _ to be a small get together with her female friends and family, but Oliver and William didn’t want to miss out on the fun, so she was allowing them to stay. Felicity didn’t really mind; she loved how excited they were for the baby, and she loved each and every new experience they got to enjoy together as a family.

But first, she needs another Oliver-induced orgasm. Maybe two.

Not all women experience an increase in sex-drive during pregnancy, but she certainly has. Her surging hormones, mixed in with the newness of their relationship, have made her  _ insatiable _ . Oliver has made some comments about not being able to keep up with her, but he’s doing just fine in her book.

Oliver pulls the shower curtain aside, shooting out a hand to keep her steady as she steps onto the slippery tiles, and she sighs. It’s sweet of him, but he does have a tendency to  _ hover _ over her throughout the pregnancy.

“I’m fine,” she reassures him, walking directly under the warm spray and spinning around to kiss him soundly.

He responds immediately, deepening the kiss and licking into her mouth. He holds her as close as possible with her huge belly between them, and she feels him harden against her. Felicity lowers her hand to grasp him, more than ready to move things along, but he pulls away with a groan.

“Felicity, we shouldn’t,” he shakes his head slowly, much to her dismay, “not in here, not after last time. Precious cargo, remember?”

He smooths his hand over her belly lovingly, and she can hardly stay mad at him when he says and does things like that.

Mia kicks just below his hand, almost like she’s agreeing with her father, and Oliver beams. Felicity loves how it never ceases to amaze him every time he feels their daughter move within her.

“I know. I’ll be extra careful,” Felicity pleads, in a last ditch attempt for a repeat of some of their steamiest sexual encounters, from back when she could still see her feet over her stomach.

Oliver bends down to recapture her lips in a kiss, and for a second Felicity’s sure she’s won this one, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of their bodies pressed up against each other. But then she hears the familiar sound of a bottle opening and the next thing she knows, Oliver is lathering body wash over her back.

“Oliver!” she exclaims, swatting his hand away, disappointed with the turn of events, “It’s no fair, distracting me like that.” Felicity narrows her eyes at him, contemplating how best to get back at him while also getting him to do what she wants.

“Please, Felicity, just let me help you shower, and then I’ll take care of you, okay? On the dry, sturdy  _ bed _ .” He’s looking at her with such love, such concern for her and their baby, that she just has to give in.

“Fine,” she tells him, “but it’ll cost you…in orgasms.” She’s not going to let him off  _ too _ easy.

“I’ll gladly pay,” he smiles at her, and then returns to the task of soaping her up.

It may not be what Felicity intended when she joined him in here, but there’s no doubt it still turns out to be an enjoyable experience. Oliver takes his time, diligently spreading the lavender body wash all over her, making sure to clean each and every crevice. He pays extra special attention to her baby bump and her sensitive breasts, gently caressing her skin. She can’t help but release a soft moan when his fingers brush over her nipples, and they pebble instantly.

Oliver turns her around in his arms to get better access to the rest of her back and spends a few blissful minutes massaging her neck, shoulders and lower back where she’s been feeling particularly sore lately from the weight of carrying their daughter. She signs in contentment, the warm water still falling over her only adding to her pleasure.

“That feels  _ so  _ good, Oliver. Don’t stop.”

He places kisses to her neck as he moves his hands lower, rubbing the body wash down and then back up her legs. Everywhere he touches her comes alive, the simple motion of him washing her so erotic, and she needs  _ more _ . Feeling him touch her between her thighs, so close yet so far from where she craves, is almost unbearable. She leans back against him instinctively, trying to create more friction and she feels him grow even larger behind her. This is the exact position Oliver was attempting to avoid, but she can’t help and rock back and forth in an attempt to get him to line up with her throbbing entrance.

“Fuck,” Oliver swears, likely realizing his plan to cool things down has backfired. He pulls away from Felicity, ignoring her protests, but then spins her, propping her up on the convenient little ledge built into the shower. Just as she’s about to warn him that she doesn’t think she can manage sex in this position in her current condition, he lowers himself to his knees, while still keeping her securely in place with one hand. Her eyes go wide as she realizes what he intends to do, heat pooling in her core. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Felicity,” Oliver sounds completely done for, “the noises you make, the way you respond to my touch. I can’t wait any longer to taste you.”

“Yes, please,” Felicity practically begs. It’s not the most comfortable of positions for either of them, but she knows it won’t take much to drive her over the edge.

She holds back from screaming out when Oliver finally puts his mouth on her, knowing people will be arriving any minute now. She curls her finger into his hair, urging him on as he uses the tip of his tongue to circle her clit. He uses his free hand to insert one finger inside her, stroking her g-spot and she lets out a soft cry as the pleasure mounts. 

“I’m almost there, Oliver, more, please…” Felicity tries to thrust against him, but the position and the extra weight of her belly make it almost impossible to move.

Oliver continues his ministrations, pumping his finger in and out, licking and sucking at her clit and heat coils in her belly, as her orgasm builds and threatens to overtake her.

Suddenly, Oliver pulls away, removing his hand and mouth and leaving her teetering on the edge.

“What-”

A few seconds later, his motive is clear, as he reaches up and detaches the showerhead from where it hangs on the wall.

“Ohhh,” Felicity breathes out as Oliver angles the spray of the water just to the side of her clit, creating the most delicious sensation. The vibrations from the water travel straight to her core, spreading down her legs and throughout her entire body. Oliver returns his mouth to her entrance, licking into her heat with an extraordinary amount of balance and coordination, and she quivers around him in response. She can’t see with her belly in the way but she  _ feels  _ as Oliver laps up her juices, mixed together with the stream of water pouring down from above, and she  _ hears _ his guttural moans as he drinks her in and drives her closer to orgasm. Senses overloaded, she finally comes, hard, pulsing around his tongue as pleasure rolls through her in waves.

Barely giving her time to catch her breath, Oliver rises from his kneeled position, lifts her up and out of the shower, and shuts off the water. He wraps her up in her big fluffy towel, rubbing her dry. Felicity can feel his erection through the towel, and Oliver winces as he brushes up against her. He must be painfully hard.

Felicity’s ready to go again as well. She’s just barely come down for her orgasm, but it wasn't enough to ease the ache between her thighs. She clenches her legs together, trying to get some more friction from the towel and his hands.

“Oliver, I need-”

“Shh, I got you,” Oliver’s eyes are dark with arousal and she knows he understands what she’s trying to tell him. He removes the towel from around her, uses it to pat himself dry half-hazardly, and then he’s lifting her again, carrying her to the bed, as promised.

He kisses her hungrily before depositing her on the bed. He only pauses to make sure she’s comfortable, placing pillows the way he knows she likes it, and then he spoons her from behind, nudges her legs apart, lines up at her entrance, and sinks inside. They both moan as he fills her, stretching her perfectly. Felicity reaches back behind her, running her fingers over his side and ass. She digs her fingers into his thighs as he thrusts into her, needing something to hold onto. This position has the advantage of giving Oliver complete access to the front of her body, and he takes it, playing with her nipples gently, and rolling her clit between his fingers.

“I’m so close, Felicity,” he groans into her ear, “you have no idea what you do to me. The way you came just now in the shower, perched above me while I ate you out, your belly round with our baby...I didn’t think I would last.”

“I’m close too,” Felicity rocks back into him, matching his rhythm as best as she can, “don’t stop.”

It doesn’t take long before they’re both coming, Oliver spilling into her first, and her following in quick succession. They breathe heavily against each other, savoring the feeling of being joined together so intimately.

Oliver pulls out and she turns over to face him, a satisfied smile on her face. He looks just as pleased and leans over to kiss her soundly, rubbing his hand over her belly.

“Okay, let’s hurry up and get ready. Everyone’s probably already waiting to celebrate this little one.”

…

Moira, Donna, Thea, Sara, Nyssa, Alena, Lyla and William  _ are  _ all waiting for them when they finally make their appearance downstairs a short while later. A few of their guests give them knowing looks, but Thea and Donna have planned a jam-packed afternoon so they quickly get on with the activities.

“I knew introducing my mom to Thea was a dangerous combination,” Felicity mutters to Oliver as she takes in the sparkly pink and purple decorations and numerous props for games.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” he pecks her on the cheek, “I bet I win at more of the games than you.”

“Oh, you are so on!” No one knows more than Oliver just how competitive she can be.

Oliver holds his own for the ‘Diaper the Baby Race’, but Felicity manages to pull ahead in the last two games: ‘Guess the Chocolate Poo’ - for which she honestly feels like she’s been training for all these months, what with all her chocolate cravings - and ‘Guess the Baby Food’ - at which Oliver sticks his nose up in disgust ( _ no daughter of mine will be eating  _ jarred  _ baby food _ ).

After a small break for snacks, it’s time to open presents. Most of the gifts are adorable little articles of clothing, baby blankets, books, toys and other baby supplies, but there are one or two surprises.

“Is this...a gift certificate for your gym, Nyssa?” Felicity asks, slightly confused.

“Yes,” Nyssa states matter-of-factly, in her odd yet endearing tone of voice, “it will be my honor to train the child when she is older.”

Sara gives Felicity a shrug, sharing in the amusement, but she squeezes Nyssa’s hand in support and looks at her in adoration.

“Thanks,” Oliver finally answers for the both of them, “we’ll hang on to this for the next ten to twenty years.”

Donna’s gift is last, and she’s practically vibrating in her seat from excitement. Things with Quentin had been going so well that Donna was thinking of moving out to Star City permanently, and Felicity was finding that the idea of having her mother close by while becoming a mother herself was appealing to her more and more.

“There’s going to be way more where that came from,” Donna nods towards the rectangular package, “but I wanted this to be the first thing I got for her.”

Felicity breaks out in the hugest grin when she tears off the wrapping. Inside, sits an American Girl Doll, fully decked out in astronaut gear, complete with the NASA emblem on the front.

“Oh my God, Mom, I love it!” Felicity throws her arms around her mother as best as she can.

It’s more than just a thoughtful gift. It’s a reminder of the conversation she had with her mother all those months ago, when Donna convinced her she could be a good mother. That conversation was a huge part of why she is where she is today, married to her best friend and about to have a daughter of her own.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl,” Donna whispers low enough that only Felicity can hear, “you’re going to be the most amazing mother. I’m so happy you got everything you dreamed of.”

* * *

_ 39 weeks _

Oliver stands in the nursery, giving it one last once over. He’s spent much of the last two months in this room, painting and furnishing and decorating together with Felicity and William. It had been officially finished a few weeks ago, but as the days passed with still no sign of their baby girl ready to make an entrance, Oliver had found himself nesting, adding some final touches to the room.

They’d moved into this house a couple months ago, fulfilling Felicity's (and his) dream of having a bigger house to raise their family in. It was still technically in Star City, as Oliver couldn’t move outside of the city while he was mayor, but it was located on the outskirts and had a nice big yard Oliver couldn’t wait to play with his kids in. It also had some spare bedrooms that he was looking forward to filling someday in the future.

The nursery is painted a soft green color, while the adorning furniture is white. Many swear words were uttered in this room while Oliver had attempted to build the crib and dresser, but with the help of Tommy, Diggle and William, he had finally bested them. They used pink as an accent color, for the crib sheets, armchair and changing pad. There were clothes in the dresser and closet, pictures on the walls, books in the bookcase and toys in toy boxes. All that was missing was Mia.

“Is it finally finished this time?” Comes a voice from behind him, and he smiles as Felicity waddles over, her belly so large he can’t imagine it getting any bigger. 

Oliver holds out his arm so she can tuck herself underneath and lean against him. He places a kiss to her temple and rests his hand on her belly, smiling as he feels the baby’s foot give a little jab.

“I think so. Do you like it?” He gestures towards the crib with his chin, where he’s just affixed a cute little elephant mobile.

“I love it,” Felicity tells him sincerely, reaching out to give it a little spin. She turns to look up at him, “And I think Mia loves it too, because my water just broke.”

Oliver smiles, glad she likes the decoration. And then he realizes what she just said.

“Wait,  _ what _ ?”

...

Many long, grueling, miraculous hours later, Oliver is right by Felicity’s side, his hand in hers, as she bears down with all of her might, laboring to bring their daughter into the world.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, feeling equal parts helpless and in awe of her.

She squeezes his hand even tighter in response, pushing down with all of her might. The midwife urges her to continue, and Oliver tries to encourage her as best he can.

After what seems like ages, the baby finally slips out into the midwife’s waiting arms, letting out the most perfect wail. She’s immediately placed on Felicity’s chest, and they both stare at her in wonder, tears forming in their eyes.

“Hi,” Felicity breaths, utterly exhausted from giving birth but completely caught up how perfect their daughter is, “hi, Mia.”

“Welcome to the world, Mia,” Oliver adds, running his pinkie over her smooth baby skin and placing it in the palm of her hand to her grasp, “we’ve been wishing for you for a long time.”  _ Our little wished-for child _ .

He bends down to place a kiss on Felicity’s forehead, sweaty hair and all.

“I love you so much, too,” she tears her eyes away from the baby to look up at him and answer his words from earlier, “even more now that this baby is out of me.”

Oliver cuts the cord and they take the baby for a few minutes to clean her up and examine her. Oliver goes with her, still completely in shock that he and Felicity have a daughter, and that he’s getting to experience her life from the very start.

A short while later, after Felicity has delivered the afterbirth and been tended to, and Mia has been cleaned up and swaddled, the three of them are huddled together on the bed, the baby cradled in Felicity’s arms after her first attempt at nursing.

“Can you believe she’s here?” Felicity wonders in amazement, as they stare at her tiny, perfect features, “And that she’s ours?”

“She’s so beautiful, Felicity. Just like her mother.” He can’t keep his eyes off her. She barely weighs seven pounds, and she’s already captured his entire heart. He bends down to place yet another gentle kiss on Mia’s soft head.

“We love you, Mia,” Felicity coos, peppering Mia’s face with a series of her own kisses.

Watching his wife and daughter, Oliver can’t help but reflect on the past year of their lives. This journey had started out of love, out of his love for William and fatherhood and his desire to add to their family. And it had started with the love he felt for Felicity, and the yearning for something to bond them together forever. But it had ended with so much more, with the realization that the love he felt for Felicity ran so much deeper, and with the knowledge that he was worthy of being loved back by her. And now here they are today, with the product of their love finally making her entrance into the world. 

His heart is so full he feels it might explode from his chest. Love is too small a word to describe how he feels. There’s really only one thing that could make him even happier than he is at this moment.

“Felicity.” She looks up at him, the love he’s feeling reflected back at him in her eyes.

“I want to have lots more of our babies.”

_ The End _

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know that's probably the last thing Felicity wanted to hear right after giving birth, but Oliver (and I) couldn't help it! ;)  
> Also: that American girl is real (as you can see in the chapter banner) and when I found it I just knew I had to use it! And the picture of the chuppah is actually from a real wedding in Stanley Park - I was SO excited to find that image!!
> 
> And now for the long sappy last author's note as promised:  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all you lovely readers! I remain so grateful for the response to this story! As you can see from my other fics, I am not at all used to receiving such a response to my writing. While I may have *hoped* that people would like this, I did not at all expect it and I cannot thank you enough for all the (almost 800!!) kudos and wonderful comments! 
> 
> Almost all of my free time these past few months have been spent writing and editing this story (yay quarantine) and I cannot express to you enough how much joy it has given me to read your comments and to know that I was able to create something people enjoyed during these tough times. Know that you have brought many smiles to my face and brightened my otherwise dull days!
> 
> To, [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims), my beta, I could not have done this without you!!! Your encouragement, kind words, advice, and reassurances gave me the confidence to write and post this story! I cannot thank you enough! And thank you and Alli for being there with me from the beginning, when this idea was only just forming in my head and I wasn't even sure I could do it!
> 
> It feels weird to 'thank' covid, so I won't. Let's just say that this story probably wouldn't have existed without it and leave it at that heh. I hope you all are healthy and safe during these times!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue and the conclusion to this story! I tried to add in all the moments I (and hopefully you) would want to see. Many of my other fics feature the Smoak-Queen fam, babies and pregnancy, if you'd like to check those out (although this is my first AU). Will I write any more? Well, before this fic I wasn't really planning on it, so never say never haha! I am actually working on something for Olicity Clue hosted by olicitytropes on Tumblr so keep an eye out for that (But there is no deadline nor do I have any idea yet when it will be finished lol). As for more in this AU-verse - maybe?? Let me know in the comments if there are any 'missing moments' you'd like to see!
> 
> Thank you all again so, so much!!!!


End file.
